Growing up McCullough
by oldtime
Summary: Fifth in the series the continuing adventures of Flint McCullough and his growing family. Warning I will contain Corporal punishment If bothers you please read other stories.
1. Growing Family: Growing Pains

**Growing Up McCullough**

Chapter 1: Growing Family Growing Pains

The McCullough clan had been home for three months and everyone was adjusting well, or so Flint thought. It was Mary that knew different. Samantha was still having tantrums and Benjamin, though doing well on appearance, was growing quieter. He, Mark and Barney seemed to get along well, but the boy's problem ran deeper than just 'fitting in'. Mary couldn't put her finger on it. For now she'd just watch, but if things didn't improve soon, she would have to talk with Flint.

Brooke who'd been shy and stand offish at first, now chattered non-stop. Flint showed attention to both little girls, but Mary could see that Samantha was resenting having to share her daddy's lap. She didn't resent the two brothers as much, and Benjamin; he was just another ranch hand to her and she was a big sister to Hunter. She liked to do lots of thing to help take care of him. Brooke, however she was five just like her; and it seemed; just not fair.

Saturday morning, Mary quickly climbed the stairs to put Hunter down for a nap. She needed to get started on the family's laundry. She'd have to hurry to get it on the line and then get dinner started. She kissed the sweet boy in her arms and laid him down gently. Before, turning and heading back down the stairs, she heard the unmistakable shriek of Brooke.

"Now What!" Mary hurried to the top of the stairs, then sighed as she watched Flint pick up Brooke, land two quick swats to her bottom and stand her in the corner near the fireplace, before turning and scooping up Samantha and wipe away her tears.

"Brooke bit me daddy. She bitted me hard," wailed Samantha.

"I see," said Flint raising her arm and placing a kiss over the bite mark.

Mary continued down the stairs confused. She was sure that it was Brooke that she heard scream. She stopped next to Flint reaching out and taking Samantha from him, before crossing to the settee.

"Let me see baby," there was a perfect ring of teeth. But wait; what Brooke was saying? Mary turned her attention to Flint who had knelt in front of the fireplace and turned Brooke to face him.

"Brooke, do you know why daddy spanked you?" he asked as he helped her wipe her eyes.

"Daddy, not happy; daddy spank," answered Brooke.

"That's right, Mommy and Daddy are not happy when you bite, biting hurts" admonished Flint.

"But s...h...e b...i..ted... me ffir...s...t dd...addy..." Brooke answered between hitched breaths; tears dripping from her large almond eyes.

Mary used her fingers to pick up Samantha's face. "Did you bite your sister, Samantha?" she asked sternly.

Samantha shook her head 'no' vigorously, but Mary could see the guilt in her eyes.

Flint was asking another question. "Where did she bite you? Sweetheart," he asked lifting Brooke's chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Right here," answered Brooke pointing to the right cheek of her bottom.

Flint leaned her over his raised knee before lifting her dress and sliding her cotton bloomers down. Sure enough there it was a very plain ring of teeth and the impression was deep. Samantha had bitten her hard. Flint pulled her bloomers back into place and lifted her into a hug.

"Daddy's sorry that Samantha bit you, but sweetheart even if someone bites you, I do not want you biting them back," said Flint in a very stern tone.

"Yes, daddy," answered Brooke scrubbing at her eyes.

"Good girl. Now Brooke, I want you to stay right here with mommy, while Daddy and Samantha have a talk. Flint stood taking Samantha by the hand and lead her to his office and then closed the door. Flint sat down in the large leather chair before manoeuvring Samantha to stand right in front of him.

"Samantha, I am very disappointed in your behavior. You did two very wrong things just now. First you bit your sister. You and I have talked about biting before, haven't we?" Lectured Flint.

"Yes, Daddy but she was gonna tell on me, and she bitted me and it hurt," answered Samantha as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Samantha, what have I told you about biting?" repeated Flint returning to the issue at hand.

"Not to, cause it hurts," she answered.

"That's right! And what did I tell you would happen if you bit anyone ever again," continued Flint.

"But daddy, no I don't want a spankn'! It will make me sad," she argued stamping her foot.

"Young lady that will be enough stomping. You did something else that makes daddy very sad, can you tell me what you did?" asked Flint reaching out and tilting her head up so he could see her eyes when she answered.

"No? Sir I'm sorry I bitted Brooke, though," she said, looking at him with her saddest eyes.

"When mommy asked you if you bit Brooke, what did you say?" asked Flint in a firm but calm voice.

"I telled her No, like this," she answered shaking her head from side to side.

"Was that the truth?" he asked.

"No sir," said Samantha tears starting to flow, she knew that daddy did not like it if she didn't tell the truth.

"Samantha, why did you lie to your mommy?" he asked tilting her head once more.

"Daddy, I am sorry. I will hug Brook and tell her I am sorry," replied Samantha.

"I'm glad you are sorry, but that didn't answer my question. Why did you lie to your mommy?" he said a little more sternly.

"Cause I didn't want mommy to be sad. I'm sorry daddy..."she answered starting to cry.

"Samantha, you know that you are always to tell the truth. And you are never to bite. I know that you don't want a spanking. I don't like having to spank you," said Flint.

Flint lifted the front of her dress and untie the string of her bloomers.

"No daddy..." she pleaded as Flint lifted her and placed her face down over his lap, after baring her small bottom. It didn't take long for Flint's hand to turn her bottom bright red. Samantha was crying loudly, as Flint finished the spanking and pulled her bloomers back up. Flint gently picked her up and sat her on his lap rubbing circles on her back until she'd calmed.

"Look at me Samantha."

Samantha turned her tear streaked face around to her father and looked up at him.

"Daddy loves you and I want you to do what's right. So the next time you get angry at Brooke; instead of biting, maybe you can come and talk to your mommy or me. And we can help you work things out and none of us will have to be sad."

"That's a good idea," hiccupped Samantha. "Cause my bottom hurts when you are sad," she added seriously.

Flint tried not to smirk. "You just remember that the next time you think about telling a lie. Now, how about we go out and find you mommy and Brooke, and you can tell them you are sorry!"

~oOo~

Later that night, Mary and Flint lay in there bed, thankful for a few minutes to spend alone.

"Mary, I know that things have been busy, even chaotic, and the girls are having a time of it, to say the least, but how do you thinks things are going?'" asked Flint.

Mary thought for a minute before answering, not wanting to add to Flint's worry or work load.

"Honey, the children are adjusting. Sure; things are not perfect, but I've finally caught up on the sewing and the boys seemed to be getting along well. Samantha and Brooke are bound to adjust soon. I think Samantha's biggest problem with not wanting to share, is that she doesn't want to give up being the baby girl of the family. We'll all just have to work a little harder to help her adjust," answered Mary.

"Speaking of adjustments we are just going to have to make some changes down stairs. We need more room, what with six children still at home and one on the way. We're busting at the seams."

"A bigger dining room would be nice, but we can manage; four new children will be expensive," argued Mary content to just snuggle with her man.

"Nonsense, we're doing fine, but there will be some stress and mess to endure. If you would rather I could wait until after the baby comes," said Flint kissing the top of her head.

"No, if you're sure we can afford it start when you're ready. I've got to get busy sewing and shopping for Christmas. It would be nice to have a large enough dining room to have Charlie and Bill and Barney all here for Christmas dinner," answered Mary not bothering to hide her excitement.

"Now, Mary you are not to run yourself ragged. I want you to rest at least one hour every day while the little ones are napping. I don't want you tugging, lifting and a pulling. There are plenty of young boys around for the heavy stuff. And when the baby comes, I think we should hire someone to help you with the children. Samantha's in school, but Brooke will be home at least until next term and what with two babies, and the boy's and me to look after. I don't want you tiring yourself out," rambled Flint, fretting that too much stress might cause complications with the baby.

"Flint don't be ridiculous; I'll be fine. I can handle the house and the children, and I can do it without a nap or a nanny. You're treating me like I'll break," complained Mary, interrupting what she felt was a lecture.

"Mary, I'm not being ridiculous. I want you to rest and take some time for yourself each day, or else!" growled Flint sternly, still worried that too much stress might cause her to lose the baby.

"Or ELSE! Or else; what!" Mary jumped up, flinging the bedclothes aside she got out of bed and crossed her arms. "I'm not a child and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and looking after my children and my house!" spat Mary turning angry eyes on him.

"Mary, be reasonable; I'm just trying to do what's best for my family. I didn't mean to upset you. Now, please calm down and come back to bed," suggested Flint almost pleading.

"Me be reasonable? It's you, who thinks I have to be handled like a china doll. The doctor said; I'm fine; the baby's fine. Now, there's no reason I can't look after my family and my home," huffed Mary as she turned with both hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, you win. Just please simmer down and come back to bed, by love," pleaded Flint, deciding that he would have to give in, or she would be even more stressed. He'd have to come up with some other way to give her the help and relaxation, he still believed she needed.

 _ **Just one afternoon recess a week later...**_

Benjamin found himself hopping from behind one barrel to the next trying not to be spotted by Luke. Luke darted across the dusty street and into a large rock building. Benjamin hurried so as not to lose his brother. Ben jogged across the street and through the front door just in time to see Luke's back disappear up a narrow staircase. Benjamin crouched low, being careful not to let Luke see him. He was very confused; Luke seemed to be watching a bunch of men stand around arguing, who did and who did not steal Mr. Hues' cattle. Why would Luke sneak away from school and risk trouble with Father just to hide in this dusty old room and watch men argue? Benjamin shook his head and slipped back down the stairs he needed to get back to school in time to get the assignment from John, he thought as he took off at a trot.

Miss Parker was busy copying several math problems into the board for the older students. "Jamie, why don't you come up front and show the others how to solve this problem? Homer, you may come up and work this problem," she said as she turned glancing out the window. Her eyes went wide. "Benjamin McCullough you come in here right this minute," she shouted causing the whole class to snicker. "QUIET! Homer, please explain how you got your answer," she said walking down the aisle toward the back of the room.

Benjamin opened the door with a look of shame on his face, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"You will stay after class and explain where you have been. Now take your seat," snapped Miss Parker.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered as he moved to take his seat.

"That's correct Homer; six thousand seven hundred and ninety four divided by twenty is three hundred thirty nine with a remainder of seven. Now class, I want you to copy the rest of the problems from the board and when you have done that you are dismissed.

Jamie let out a huge sigh and put down his chalk glad that he had not been ask to explain his problem.

 _ **Outside the School House, just a little before three...**_

Luke ran for his horse; he had to get back to the school yard in time to figure out whether or not Sammy had noticed that he did not return from lunch recess. It would be hard for Sammy to tattle on him without getting herself in trouble, because she sat in the front of the room and he sat in the back. But, if Miss Parker asked if anyone knew where he was, he'd be toast for sure, if Sammy was to repeat his absence to his parents. Luke untied Thunder and made a dash for the corner of the lot where he always waited for Sammy.

When the Bell rang signalling dismissal, John was the first to catch up with Luke. "Boy, you're lucky; Miss Parker caught your brother coming back and made him stay after school. Here's the assignment for both of you. Do you think he will squeal on ya?" asked John glancing back over his shoulder to see if the others were coming yet.

"Benjamin, what was he doing outside? Asked Luke, surprised to hear that bookworm Benji, as the other boys called him, was in trouble for skipping class.

"I don't know. All's I know is one minute Miss Parker was a writin' problems on the board and the next she was a calling him to come in this minute," answered John, passing Luke the paper.

"Thanks John, I owe ya one, and don't you worry about my brother Ben, he and I have a plan for covering for one another. It's Sammy running home and telling Mom or Dad that I'm worried about," said Luke looking nervously around for his little sister.

"Speaking of little sister's; here comes mine. I better get going before she tells my pa I was lollygagging' and a wastin' time when he told me to come straight home. See you tomorrow," called John as he headed off down the road.

Luke climbed atop his horse and reached down just as Sammy ran up to him.

"Luke, did you hear Mrs. Parker she made Benjamin stay after school; should we wait for him?" asked Sammy, as she gave Luke her arm and let him pull her up on the horse in front of him.

"No Sammy, we gotta hurry on home, so I can start chores. Sammy can you keep a secret?' asked Luke giving his horse a little kick.

"Sure, if it's a good secret. Why are we hurrying home; what's the secret?"

"Benjamin, just went outside to get some fresh air. If you don't tell mom or dad, I'll give you that licorice whip I've been saving," said Luke crossing his fingers.

"It will be our secret," said Luke.

"But Luke, Mommy and Daddy said we have to be good in school; we are not aposta' give Miss Parker any trouble and we're no aposta' leave school, not until Miss Parker says dismissed."

"I know Sammy, but just this one time; let's not tell on Benjamin, please. It will be your first big kid secret.

 _ **Around Four-Thirty Back At The Ranch...**_

Benjamin finished shovelling the muck into the wheelbarrow and was busy tossing fresh hay into the stall when Luke came into the barn.

"Where did you go today? Sammy said Miss Parker kept you after school!" asked Luke, being careful to keep his voice down.

"Where did I go, where have you been going for the last three days?" retorted Benjamin before adding, "And don't you go telling Father about my having to stay after school," said a suddenly grumpy Benjamin.

"I won't, I won't! I even promised Sammy a licorice whip if she wouldn't tell. I can't tell you where I been going, but I ain't doing nothing bad. I can't say what, but it ain't bad I promise.

"If it ain't something bad, why can't you tell me? Father says I am big brother; I have to look out for you," said Benjamin in a stern tone.

"Listen Benjamin, I just have to skip school one more afternoon then my… a...research...yeah, research will be complete. Please don't tell dad, please," pleaded Luke.

"Tell, Tell what!" shouted Sammy suddenly appearing in the open barn door.

"If you got a secret, I won't tell. I'm a big kid now; right Luke? I can keep a secret," boasted Sammy jumping up and down in front of Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at Benjamin. "I guess we'll have to tell her," Luke winked as he stooped down in front of Sammy. "Now, Sammy this is a really big secret, you can't tell or Mark will get in big trouble, so you have cross your heart and promise not to tell," instructed Luke.

"I cross my heart promise, tell me the secret," she said as she crossed her chest with her fingers just like Luke had done.

"Yesterday at lunch, I saw Mark kissing Erin behind that big tree in back of the General Store and he was kissing her right on the mouth," said Luke clicking his tongue and shaking his head as if it were the most shameful thing.

"Um mm..." gasp Sammy covering her mouth as he eyes bulged.

"Now remember, you can't tell, it's out secret. You better run on in and set the table for Mom, so you can sit in dad's lap and read to Hunter before Brooke gets your spot."

That did it Sammy was off like a shot. No way was Brooke getting her spot.

"And that big brother is how you get pesky little sister out of your hair," smirked Luke proud of how fast he had come up with the cover story.

"But you tell, lie? Father say never tell lie," said Benjamin grabbing the handles of the wheel barrel.

Luke fell into step beside him and began to explain. "You've never had a little sister, and you're right it's never a good idea to lie to a grown up, or most, especially to dad. But little Sisters; they're different. We have to keep her confused and mixed up, thinking she knows something bad on us or she might just go blabbing to mom and dad about us not being at school," said Luke hoping all the secrets would make it through supper.

"I must think. You not tell me where you go, you tell Sammy secret; a lie so she not tell father. I stay after school, so I not tell that you skip school. You say you not do bad thing, but you not want father to know and you not tell me," this sounds like big trouble to me..." muttered Benjamin out loud as they walked.

"I know it sounds bad, but it'll all be over tomorrow. I can't tell you or you would have to lie to dad and if he finds out I been skipping, and then you lied about it… well I don't want you to get a switchin' because of me; just please don't tell," beseeched Luke.

"I think…If not bad, you should tell father and save us both trouble. You say you lie to sister and not tell me, because you not want father to use switch on me. I think you know if father find out he will be angry and use switch on you. I not tell if he not ask, but I not lie. If he ask; I think I get big trouble if he finds out I not tell him you not at school," rationalised Benjamin as best he could as he gave Luke a frustrated look.

"It's a deal, I'll take my chances, now if Sammy just stays quiet," said Luke letting out a long sigh. Let's get washed up I'm starved.

 _ **Around The Supper Table that night...**_

"But dad everyone else is going," complained Mark as he passed the mashed potatoes to Benjamin.

"Just who is this everyone, your keep referring too?" asked Flint as he dipped into the green beans.

"Jason, and Ricky, Barney, and Gary. _Pleessseee dad,_ you've just gotta let me go; we'll only be gone two days; three, tops," pleaded Mark.

"Are you sure that Bill and Ty are letting Barney and Gary go hunting for an injured cat; could be mighty dangerous," said Flint as he cut a bite of roast beef.

"Well, no sir, but they will if you say yes. We're all good shots and we know to be really careful and stay together," added Mark pleading his case.

"That's what I thought! Sorry son, but my answer is still no. There are plenty of grown men out hunting that cat. There's just no reason for you boys to risk getting hurt. You just plain don't have enough experience," countered Flint.

"But Dad, that's not fair, how we are ever going to get experience if you won't let us go?" argued Mark almost yelling.

"First son, you need to simmer down, and secondly it's not being fair, I'm concerned with. You boys are two young to go on that kind of hunt alone. Wild cats are unpredictable enough in good health, this cat has to be caught in a trap and shot. He's bound to be in pain. He's killed livestock and…"

"Dad, we know all that, but you're forgetting Jason and Ricky have hunted big cats before," argued Mark.

"Mark, that's enough. You heard your father, now shush and eat your supper," injected Mary wanting some more pleasant talk at the table.

"You're always taking his side; He's not my father. My _father_ would have understood," snorted Mark as he jumped up and ran out the back door _._

Everyone at the table froze. Mary stared at Flint knowing that Mark's words had to sting.

"He didn't mean that, dad. He's just mad because he didn't get his way," said Luke glad that Mark's argument had kept the conversation away from him and school.

"I know that son, everything's alright, let's all finish eating. I'll give him some time to calm down, then I'll have a go at talking to him again," said Flint.

~oOo~

Barney stepped out the back door of the bunkhouse to dump the dish water just in time to see Mark threw a rock. It caught the corner of the bunkhouse porch and crashed through the window right next to where Barney was standing. Mark ran off toward the creek. Barney leaned down and grabbed the rock quickly tossing it away.

"Barn, you okay I thought I heard glass breaking!" shouting Charlie running out the back door in a flurry.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. I… ahh… just a tripped and my elbow hit the window. I'll pay for the window," answered Barney figuring that Mark looked like he had enough trouble for now.

"Ain't worried about the window, did you cut your elbow?" asked Charlie concern showing in his voice.

"I'm fine, didn't even tear my shirt, see..." responded Barney poking out his elbow toward Charlie.

"That's good. If you're finished with the dishes, I'm willing to whip you in a game or two of checkers," he said with a grin.

"Sure thing, just let me run out back and feed this to the pigs," answered Barney reaching over to hang the dish pan on the wall.

"Fine Barney, just let me know when you get back," said Charlie as he turned and went back inside.

As Barney made his way to the pig pen, he caught sight of Mark slumped down against the big oak. He flung a rock and watched the ripples in the water. Barney dropped the bucket and ambled over.

"Can't be all that bad, wanna talk?' Asked Barney flinging a rock of his own as he dropped down on the grass next to Mark.

"Dad said no," answered Mark pure disgust in his tone.

"Don't take it so hard, it's not like you're the only one; my pa said no too and so did Ty," said Barney none too cheerful himself.

"But Barney, if Dad would've said yes, he could have convinced your pa and Ty too," moaned Mark tossing another rock.

"No use brooding over it, there will be other hunts," suggested Barney, forcing himself to sound more cheerful than he felt.

"Your right Barn, It ain't the hunting got me so bummed now. You see when I was trying to convince dad to let us go Mom butted in and I yelled at her; said Flint wasn't my father, that _my father_ would have understood, and if all that isn't bad enough, now I gotta own up to breaking a window.

"You're right Mark, yelling at your mom and dad like that was a rotten thing to do. But talk it out; Uncle Flint will forgive you.

"I don't know, Barney. I was thinking maybe I would just go saddle my horse and ride off," answered Mark tossing another rock.

"Mark you know running away don't settle nothing. Right off it would worry your mom sick, plus me and Benjamin would miss you. And, your leaving would put me in awful spot," said Barney.

"I'm putting you on the spot, why should my leaving put you on the spot?" asked Mark turning to look directly at Barney.

"Because if you take off I'm gonna have to lie and tell your folks I didn't know, or I have to spill the beans and make you mad at me. And for what; just because you were shooting your mouth off. We all say stupid things sometimes. Just go explain to your dad how you lost your temper you didn't mean what you said; he'll understand," insisted Barney hoping Mark was listening.

"What makes you so sure he'll be understanding? I'm not so sure I would if it was me," countered Mark.

"For Pete sakes, Mark; do you really think you're the first boy to yell, _you're not my father._ I know he will, because I been there myself," answered Barney getting frustrated with Mark's stubbornness.

"Really Barney, you yelled that at Uncle Bill," asked Mark.

"Sure did… It was summer before last. I remember we had had a long dry spell out on the trail. Things were dragging along and I started pulling pranks, just to help pass the time. I put a snake in old man Harvey bed roll. Then I put cayenne pepper in Charlie's stew. Needless to say Pa was none too happy about it. Then I pulled the best prank ever; l loosened the wheel nut on Mr. Jones' wagon, caused it to stagger and sway just like him when he was drunk, which was most of the time. Pa was not laughing; he promised me a lickin' I can hear him now… _"I'm the closest thing to a father you've got, you've been running wild lately and it's my duty to tame ya. I'm gonna dust your backside until you smart'"_ said Barney in his best imitation of Bill.

"Oh, I tried to explain how I was too old to get a spanking, after all I was nearly sixteen, practically a man and men don't get spanked, I said. I tried to explain that the whole train would make fun of me, and that I never be able to hold my head up..."

"He still whipped you didn't he?" asked Mark interrupting the story.

"Well, Mark not right then he didn't; might have been better if he had, you see he just glared at me and said; " _I'll do it later after you get the wheel back on the wagon, and I can promise you one thing; it won't be your head that's affected_." After that he walked away leaving me to get the wheel back on the wagon." Said Barney imitating Bill once more.

"You sounded just like Uncle Bill that time," said Mark with a hardy laugh.

"You don't say, well I tell you I wasn't laughing when I looked around and my two pals Fred and Arnold were laughing; Fred had Arnold over his lap pretending to spank him while taunting me. I ran over and got in one good punch, before they ran off. Then I went back to get the wheel back on the wagon. My mind was on the promised whipping' or what Fred and Arnold would tell everyone. Anyways, I let the jack fall and the wagon landed on my leg, broke it clean in two, I was in so much pain. I kept whining and complaining… I was convinced that it was all Bill's fault for making me lose my concentration and all. Really, I was just scared I had never had a father and didn't think I needed one. I was hateful and spiteful every time Bill came around, just as my leg was almost healed he got fed up or frustrated, and threatened to send me back to Barnaby West Sr. I got really scared then, I decided to run away, so later that night I took off I was so full of self-pity that I convinced myself that Bill hated me. Bill and Duke spent most of the night hunting for me. I was just setting up a camp on the edge of a step drop when they found me. When I seen that it was Bill that was coming after me, I was so scared that I started screaming for Bill to stay away from me. That he was not my father and he didn't love me; that he only wanted to hurt me. I was so scared that I began to hop backward trying to get away from him, that I fell and broke my leg all over again. This time, the bone came through the skin, it got infected and I got really sick with fever. I don't remember most of that six weeks. The fellas told me later, Bill took it real hard; climbed into a bottle. He blamed himself for the fact that I was most likely gonna lose my leg. Duke says that the last week I was raging with fever, Bill was on the verge of drinking himself to death. Then he prayed for a miracle, and long story short my leg was healed. And as you can see, I'm still here and pa still claims me. He even promised never to even threaten to send me away again. I treated Bill just terrible when I finally came to my senses and told him I was sorry. I even told him that if he was still of a mind to give me a whipin' I' wasn't gonna make a fuss, he understood and accepted my apology.

"That must have been a tough time for the two of you. I can only imagine how worried Uncle Bill must have been. Thanks for telling me your story. Tell me Barney, did Uncle Bill keep his promise to whip you even after all you went through?" said Mark with inquiring look.

"No, Mark but he let me sweat it for several hours... There's a lot more to it, but basically Bill reckoned he was jist as much ta blame, said he shoulda set me straight right off and made sure I was safe fixing the wheel. He figured that neither one of us handled the situation like people who care about each other should. Upside of it is, we both realized that we cared for each other jist like a pa and his boy. Come on Mark, we better get back or Uncle Charlie may send out a search party," said Barney with a smile.

"Guess it's time for me to go back and tell Dad, I'm wrong and take my lumps. Thanks again Barney," said Mark flinging one last rock as he got to his feet.

"Don't mention it, oh and Mark I told Uncle Charlie, I tripped and broke the window so you don't have to mention the window," said Barney as he trotted off toward the discarded bucket and his checker game with Uncle Charlie.

TBC


	2. To Hunt or Not to Hunt

Growing Up McCullough

Chapter 2: To Hunt, Or Not To Hunt...

Benjamin fumbled with the paper in his pocket as he climbed the stairs. He had meant to give it to father, but with Mark's outburst, he had forgotten. And, now as he'd remembered, Mark and his father were talking, so he would have to give his father the note tomorrow morning. Benjamin closed the door to the room he and Mark shared. Dropping to the floor he retrieved a tin box from under the bed. He quickly placed the folded note inside, just for safe keeping and slid the box back under his bed. Well he might as well get started on his homework. With a loud sigh he straighten the bedspread before sitting down at the desk.

~oOo~

"Dad, I'm sorry for losing my temper. I didn't mean what I said, you know about you not being my father," said Mark, nervously cracking his knuckles as he stood in front of the large oak desk.

"I know you didn't son. Do you want to talk about what made you so upset?" asked Flint proud that Mark had come to him on his own.

Mark moved to the chair across from his father. He sat looking at the floor, and Flint decided he was going to need to start the conversation when Mark finally sighed and started to talk.

"Because, Dad, if Mom had just stayed out of it, maybe I could have talked you into it," but anytime she gets that worried sound in her voice, you say no; no matter what." Mark answered.

"Hold up son, you seem to have forgotten, I had already said no before you started yelling." Explained Flint.

"Iwas just upset. I said the first thing that came in my head. You are a very good father."

"I'm not as concerned about your yelling and storming out, as I am at how quickly you lost your temper, and about how unwilling you were to listen to reason. Tell me Mark, what did you expect to gain by yelling at your mother and storming out?" asked Flint leaning back in his chair and watching Mark, as he waited for an answered.

"Well, dad, it was not really about gaining something... you see; I knew that if I didn't get out, my mouth was going to get my butt in big trouble. I know what I did was wrong. I' reckon I got a lickin' coming," answered Mark, before hanging his head and waiting for his father to respond.

"Look at me son." Flint patiently waited for Mark to comply. "I'm not going to pretend that I liked hearing you say those hurtful words. We all know I'm not your real Pa, but son, I love you just as if you were born to me, and I know you might not believe me right now, but I don't enjoy having to say no to you. I understand that it upsets you. After all I was a young man once. I didn't always agree with Papa Jim, and I tell you we had more than one fight; mind you I'm not proud of it, but I yelled the same angry words at him."

"You, yelled at Papa Jim? Bet he didn't like that one bit!" exclaimed Mark, trying to imagine Papa Jim's reaction.

"As I recall he did not, and he told me so right quick. He looked me square in the eye pointed his finger right at me and growled, "I'm the closest thing you've got, you may not like me, but you will respect me, is that understood?" said Flint mimicking his papa as only he could. "Had me near jumping out of my skin. I just knew I was in for a whopper of a lickin," finished Flint with a laugh as he looked at the frightened look on Mark's face.

"Golly, I bet! Then what happened?" asked Mark both curious and cautious, after he was sitting in the same spot, figuring he was in for a lickin too.

"He got real quiet and his eyes went kinda watery. Then he sat down on a stump and he says real calm; I am the parent, and as the parent, it's my job to keep you as safe as possible," recalled Flint, pinching his nose to masked the fact that his own eyes were watering." Flint lifted his head, letting Mark look into his own watery eyes… "Can you understand any of what I am saying?"

"I didn't mean to dad. Honest! I'm really sorry," answered Mark feeling awful and trying not to cry.

Flint got up and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of Mark. "I'm glad that you came and apologized to me; but what bothers me more is that you made your mother cry. You children know how I feel about you being disrespectful; especially to your mother, and as soon as we are though here, you _**will**_ go find your mom and apologized to her," said Flint giving Mark a hard look.

"Yes sir, I will," he answered.

"You know Mark; you can say you're sorry all day long... I could blister your hide... or your mother could wear a hairbrush out on you...Trouble is; none of that will erase the hurt of those words." Flint paused giving his words time to sink in. "You need to remember that the next time you pop off, once it's out, it's out." Flint looked deep into his eyes to make sure he was getting the point. Then cleared his throat and started again. "I want it understood, once and for all that you are not to go hunting for that cat. I do not believe that it is safe for any of you boys."

"But, we're not babies. You and uncle Bill taught us real well. All we ever get to hunt are rabbits squirrels and a deer or two. It's like you don't trust us."

.

"Mark, It's not a question of trust. Hunting for food is different than hunting or tracking an injured animal. Cats, wolves and bears for instance will fight back if they are cornered. They may even stalk and attack. It extremely dangerous even for an experienced tracker." There's just no need for a man, or boy to put themselves in that kind of danger."

"But dad we're..."

"MARK, ALLEN! I have given you all the reasons I intend too. No **hunting!** and that's final," growled Flint.

"Okay dad, okay, I get it; no hunting," answered Mark knowing that growl meant any more discussion would be painful.

"Wise choice son, now was there anything more you wanted to talk about?" asked Flint in a much softer tone.

"No Sir, I think that about covers it," answered Mark standing and heading for the office door. "Well dad, maybe just one more little thing. I kinda sorta, accidentally broke a window of the bunkhouse," said Mark.

"Oh, and just how did that happen?" asked Flint with a raised eyebrow.

"During my tantrum, I sorta threw a rock. It bounced off a tree and took out the window. I'll pay for it dad, honest," answered Mark with a sheepish grin.

"Fair enough, in the morning you can measure the window and I will advance you enough to get the glass cut. You can ride in and order the glass. I'll be holding your pay until the window's paid for. Deal?" asked Flint matter of fact.

"Deal, night dad," said Mark breathing a sigh of relief, that could have gone a lot worse.

~oOo~

Flint groaned as he climbed the stairs that night. It had been a long hard day. Maybe a hot bath is what he needed?

As he opened the bedroom door Mary smiled up at him. "There you are sweetheart; you look bone tired I'll run a hot tub for you. Hunter and the girls are asleep and Mark and Benjamin are finishing their homework."

This was a woman after his own heart. Flint smiled. "Don't get up darling, you look so cozy there, you just finish your letters, I can run the water myself," answered Flint as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. "How's about you give me a kiss to tide me over until I get back," said Flint rolling across the bed and tugging at the letter she was reading.

"Your impossible, how's a body supposed to read with you flopping around like fish," asked Mary pretending to be upset before giving into his request.

Satisfied Flint rolled Back to the far side of the bed and started for the bathroom. After starting the water, he returned to the bedside table to empty his pockets. "What's that rascal, Matthew up to anyway?" Asked Flint, as he unbuttoned his shirt and started back to the tub, leaving a trail of discarded clothes along the way.

"He says; that he's fine. Oh and he says; that he will be home the week before Christmas," said Mary with a smile that beamed from ear to ear.

"That's nice dear. Does he say anything about how the training is going?" shouted Flint from the tub having left the door between them open.

.

"He says that most days it's just chores and more chores. He can't wait to get to the real ranger work.

He says; that there are lots of rules, but he says that he has met some really nice people. Oh Flint my baby will be home in just three weeks. I've got so much to do; how can I ever get ready," called Mary as she started fretting.

"Now see here! My little Ocean Pearl, if you're going to work and worry yourself to a frazzle, then I'll just wire Matthew that he is not to come home until after the baby comes," shouted Flint sliding his head under the water.

"You do and you can just cook your own Christmas turkey! shouted Mary dropping the letter and coming up out of the bedroom.

Flint's eyes grew wide as he sat up wiping the water from his face. Not expecting Mary to be standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, dear, you wouldn't dare, would you?" asked Mary.

"My but you are a vision of loveliness, when you are angry." Flint laughed enjoying Mary's reaction to his teasing. "Hum..., No, my love, I'm just poking fun at you. But, all kidding aside, I don't want you working yourself to a frazzle. You promise to let this bunch of folks around here shoulder a good part of the load," admonished Flint.

Flint then watched motionless, as Mary unbuttoned her nightdress and let it drop to the floor, removed her undergarments and carefully stepped into the tub. He reached up and placed his hands on her hips and helped ease her down to sit in front of him in the warm tub. Content she let her back rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle and the baby bump.

"Now, this is why I'm glad that Matthew suggested this indoor plumbing. I'm happy as a hog, but baby aren't you concerned that the children might catch us?" teased Flint unable to resist.

"Ah huh, but wasn't it you that said that's what the locks are for..." said Mary with a contented and private smile.

~oOo~

Later Mary snuggled down under the quilt, as Flint crawled in next to her she picked up her letter to finish reading it. Flint snuggled close and started nuzzling Mary's neck.

"Stop, baby, it's impossible for me to finish reading with you nibbling my ear."

"Then drop the letter and give me some attention. I've been dying to hold you all day," said Flint, slipping his hand under her nightdress running his hand over her round belly.

"If you had your way we would go to bed with the chickens and do nothing but cuddle and caress until sunrise," giggled Mary, dropping the letter on the side table and blowing out the lamp.

"And what's wrong with that, my beautiful Ocean Pearl? We are married," smirked Flint with a devilish laugh.

"Nothing my love, except that we have seven children and I'm six months pregnant. I need my sleep," explained Mary as she sweetly kissed his lips.

"As you wish my love; you sleep and I'll just whisper secrets to my little one," answered Flint laying his cheek on her belly while tracing her navel with his finger.

"Boy or girl?' asked Mary smiling as she ran her fingers through Flint's hair.

"That my love is this little one's secret, and _he or she_ is not telling. Goodnight my love, me and my baby are having a private conversation. We don't want to keep you awake."

 _ **The next morning, in the barn…**_

"But Mark, now's our chance. Sheriff Johnson, rode in just before dawn. He said that some desperadoes had robbed the bank and shot deputy Perkins. He asked Pa and Uncle Flint and Ty to ride in a posse with him. They will be gone at least a week. There will be no one to stop us from hunting that cat!" enthused Barney, pleading with his eyes.

"I don't know, Barney, dad was pretty definite that I was not to go after that cat. Maybe we better not."

"But Mark, I got it all planned out. We can gather all our supplies and stash them in the barn tonight and leave right after breakfast tomorrow. No one will even miss us until supper," explained Barney.

"How do you figure that? My Mom will worry as soon as I don't show for lunch," argued Mark.

"Because Mark, you and me are assigned to patch that section of fence way out on the back of the property. We can get Uncle Charlie to pack us a lunch; tell him it will save time, you know, that way we can track all day... And be back for supper," reasoned Barney.

"I don't know. I want to, really I do, but if dad finds out; I'll be toast," Mark argued.

"Well, I'm going! So promise me that you won't tell on me," insisted Barney.

"You know me better than that," answered Mark, a little envious of Barney.

Just then Mary stepped out onto the porch and called her boys to breakfast. She held the door open as Mark carried the pail of milk in and sat it on the counter. "Mark, when you finish washing your hands, would you mind helping Brooke into her chair. Luke, you can help Samantha. Benjamin, that leaves you to put Hunter in the highchair, please," instructed Mary needing to know that everyone was present and busy.

"I can do it myself momma, Luke don't haves to help," complained Samantha.

"Pipe down and get in your chair, pipsqueak," said Mark.

"Um...mommy, Mark's calling me names," whined Samantha.

"Tell her you sorry, Mark," admonished Mary.

"But Ma! I was only joshing," defended Mark.

"Hu'uh, he was not he was being mean," argued Samantha almost crying.

"Please, Mark just do as I ask.; it's getting late and I don't want your brothers and sister to be late for school," pleaded Mary, in no mood for whiny children today.

" _SORRRY," said_ Mark rolling his eyes.

Mary quickly offered a blessing and ordered the children to eat.

"Mother, when will father be back," asked Benjamin, fingering the paper in his hand under the table.

"He was called away with the sheriff; they will be back as soon as possible, but I'm not sure just when. Now eat before you're late," admonished Mary.

.

Benjamin, carefully slipped the note back into his pants pocket, and turned his attention to eating his breakfast.

 _ **Ranger headquarters Laredo Texas...**_

Matthew had been training to be a ranger for over three long months. So far there had been little to not excitement. Just chores and more chores. He had more freedom than he had at home, but the only time he had been allowed to touch his gun, was to clean it, or three days a week for target practice.

Captain Parmalee insisted that he and the other young rangers must learn to follow orders and proper procedures. There would be lots of drills and chores before they would be given their first assignment. They would each be assigned a senior Ranger, as a mentor. Mark's job and the other new recruits was to watch and learn and to do exactly what they were told.

Matthew, climbed back through the window of the bunkhouse behind his friend, Brad Rexton. He hopped no one had missed them at lights out. Matthew carefully closed the window and made his way to his bunk when the room suddenly lit up.

"McCullough, Rexton, nice of you to join us!" Bellowed Captain Parmalee.

Both young rangers snapped to attention. "Captain, Parmalee, what are you doing here?" asked Matthew taking a short panicky breath.

"MY OFFICE NOW," bellowed Captain Parmalee, pointing toward the door.

Both recruits dropped their eyes and headed for the door. Captain Parmalee blew out the lamp and followed behind.

"Do you suppose he will let us off with a warning? I mean we only snuck out to meet the girls for a couple hours. We didn't even drink," said Rexton.

"I hope so, and for the record; you snuck out I just went to find you. We should have known better," answered Matthew.

"Correction, both of you did, know better! Eye's front, shoulder's back!" ordered Captain Parmalee. "McCullough, suppose you go first," snapped the Captain, pacing back and forth in front of the two.

"Sir where do you want me to start?" asked Matthew.

"Where did you go ?" growled the Captain.

"To meet some ladies, sir," answered Matthew.

"That right Rexton?"

"Yes sir, then we stopped by the saloon on the way back sir," answered Brad.

"McCullough, what were your orders for the night?" barked Captain Parmalee.

"Kitchen detail, then lights out by ten, Sir," answered Matthew.

"And you, Rexton?" he asked.

"Cooking detail, then lights out by ten, Sir," answered Brad.

"Seeing as the two of you don't need your sleep, you can report to the barn at day break and shovel all the stalls before you report to the cook for potato peeling and dish washing. Then you will attend to your regular daily routine. And at each rest break you will make laps around the barracks. Do you understand?" ordered Captain Parmalee.

"Yes, Sir," answered both young men at the same time."

"THEN GET TO BED. NOW!" thundered Captain Parmalee, so loud that the windows rattled.

To Be Continued...


	3. Conflicted and confussed

Growing Up McCullough

Chapter 4: Conflicted and Confused

 _ **Thursday afternoon….**_

Luke sat staring into space, all of his detective work had paid off. All of his sneaking away from school was over. All he had to do now was figure out how to get the information to Mr. Hughes. Trouble was; he couldn't let anyone know how he got the information, because as exciting as solving the case was, his Dad finding out about all the rules he had broken had him a little worried. If he had to explain how he'd found out that Mr. Downey, Mr. Hughes' foreman, had been selling off the cattle four or five head at a time for almost a year before his boss had noticed, and that Downey had made up the story of the Rustler's to cover his tracks, and then, how Downy had caught two drifters on the Hughes' spread and framed them for the crimes, Luke would have to explain, just where he actually was to have discovered that information. Putting himself in danger was no going to sit well with Flint, and ironically he in turn wouldn't be sitting comfortably at all for a long time. Luke had overheard one of the drifters say that they were innocent and that someone should investigate. He had asked his Uncle Robert how one should go about investigating. His Uncle had said; that it took lots of money to hire someone to snoop around and try to prove the men were innocent, and that Mr. Hughes and Mr. Downey had standing in the community and so it was unlikely that the matter would be investigated as no one would speak up for the two drifters. They were caught by Downey with two steers. And that would be the end of it. That had gotten Luke to thinking. Maybe he could help the men out; after all, no one should be punished for a crime they did not commit.

"Luke, Luke Spence…" snapped Miss Parker whacking her wooden pointer across the front of his desk.

Startled, Luke jumped to his feet. "Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry, Miss Parker could you repeat the question?" said Luke as the rest of the class giggled.

"To the corner, we will discuss your behavior after class," she snapped using the wooden pointer to indicate the front corner of the room.

"Now class, as I was saying; can anyone name the eastern state where the Declaration Of Independence was signed?"

"Great just what I need, more trouble to explain," muttered Luke as he crossed the room and faced the corner. Well at least now he would be free to concentrate on how to make sure that Mr. Hughes found out who the real thief was…

 _ **Meanwhile On the Creek Bank…**_

Benjamin sat on the bank wondering what to do. He knew that his mother thought he was in school. He wanted to be in school; had so much to learn if he wanted to become a doctor and help his people. But, when Miss Parker had given him the note, she had said that his father must sign it before he returned to school. He had known that his father would be upset about his leaving school, and he was bound to want to know where he had gone. If Ben explained that he was following Luke, that would get his little brother in trouble. He didn't want that, either. So, Benjamin had decided to wait until yesterday to give his father the note after supper when they could talk alone, but Mark had thrown his fit and then and when he gotten up this morning his father was gone, along with the opportunity to sort out the mess he now found himself in. How was he to get the note signed now? This new world had so many rules. Maybe his father would be home before School on Monday. Or maybe the teacher would forget about note. He would eat his lunch and wait here for the sun to go low in the sky, then he would walk home with Luke.

 _ **Later Back at the School house…**_

"Class dismissed. Luke Spence come to my desk," commanded Miss Parker as the other students noisily filed out. Luke came and stood at attention in front of her desk.

"Young man you were two hours late this morning and then when you did arrive, you daydreamed and fiddled the day away. What have you to say for yourself?" lectured Miss Parker, giving Luke a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker, I must have been just plain distracted today. I'll do better tomorrow," he answered; hoping she would not ask him to explain what had him so distracted.

"Luke this just isn't like you. Is there something we need to talk to your parents about?" asked Miss Parker.

"No ma'am, I'll have everything settled when I get to school in the morning," answered Luke dropping his eyes to the desk.

"Very well, I'll let it go this time, but mark my words; I'd better see a changed young man or you'll be smarting from my hickory stick standing in that corner. Do we have an understanding?" admonished Miss Parker.

"Yes ma'am, don't worry, I will pay attention real good tomorrow," promised Luke hoping he sounded sincere enough.

"Very well, gather your books and run along before Samantha gets worried. Don't forget to tell Benjamin I hope he is feeling better."

 _ **Ranger Headquarters Laredo Texas…**_

"McCullough, Captain Parmalee wants to see you pronto," said Joe as he came back into the Barracks, after having tried to explain everything to the captain.

"Yes Sir," said Matthew as he headed out the door, sorry that he had caused his mentor so much trouble.

Matthew knocked twice and waited for captain Parmalee to answer.

"Come in."

Matthew entered and stood at attention. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes, McCullough. Joe tells me that you were at the bottom of today's situation."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry, Sir." Answered Matthew staring forward.

Parmalee came from behind the desk angrily pacing to and fro in front of Matthew before stopping just inches from his face. "Sorry, you're Sorry? You disobey a direct order, almost get yourself thrown in jail, and all you can say is you're sorry? I want an explanation cadet!" thundered Captain Parmalee.

"I didn't mean… I was looking for some action… I mean; well you see, Sir; we've been here going on three months and the only ranger work we've done amounts to nothing more than chores and more chores," answered Matthew trying to read the Captain's eyes. So far the more he talked it appeared the angrier his Captain became.

"I've heard enough! I want you back in the Barracks, and I want a full report in writing on my desk by eight am. And, Cadet McCullough, I don't want to see even one spelling mistake. Is that clear!" boomed Captain Parmalee.

"Yes Sir, complete and error free, before eight, yes Sir," answered Matthew.

"I'll have to think some on the consequences for this stunt. Except for your meals, I do not want you out of the barracks before morning. DISMISSED!" ordered Captain Parmalee.

"Thank you Sir," said Matthew as he turned and hurried through the door. He finally dared to let out the breath he had been holding. He'd been chewed out before, but never by anyone as angry as Captain Parmalee.

Returning to the Barracks, Matt sat down at the table to start his report…

 _I was stacking fire wood against the wall under your office window, I overheard you telling Mr. Franklin we just didn't have the manpower to chase down measly pie snatchers and apple pinchers. When I heard you suggesting a undercover notion; the part about needing a young ranger to pose as a school boy, I got an idea I could help._

 _ **Flashback**_

"But Joe; What danger? I'd be riding a desk, keeping my eyes and ears open. Besides, I know how to handle myself. What am I training for if not to stop crime?" argued Matt.

"I applause your willingness to help, but I have to agree with Captain Parmalee; it just too risky, especially with the rest of us out of town handling that matter with Lazy foot down in Precious." countered Joe.

"Undercover is the best way we've got to stop this crime wave before someone gets hurt and I'm the best man for the job. I'm smaller than any of the other cadets and none of the boys in town know me. Please Ranger Cooper I can do this! "pleaded Mathew.

"Matthew, listen I know you think you can do this, but you have to understand that as a Ranger we have to follow captain Parmalee's order and he said; no. Discussion over. You only have three weeks before you head home for Christmas, just tend to your daily assignments and concentrate on you target practice."

 _ **The Next Friday Morning...**_

As Matthew walked back into the ranger office, where he had spent most of the morning filing, he was met with a tall man with an angry scowl on his face.

"Sir, the Rangers are out right now. Is there something I can help you with?" asked Matthew.

"Yes, I need a young Ranger to pose as a school boy so as we can determine who's behind the rash of stealing and vandalism."

"I'm sorry Sir, like I said the Rangers are out, and I'm not sure just when they will be back," apologized Matthew.

"What's wrong with you helping me; you're a Ranger aren't you?" barked Mr. Franklin.

"Yes Sir, I am a Ranger's but… I have orders to remain here until the others return; can't leave the station unattended," answered Matthew.

"We gotta put a stop to it afore there ain't nothing left of our town. The Rangers was our last hope," explained Mr. Franklin

Matthew thought for a minute before answering Mr. Franklin. "I'm at your service, Sir," he said offering his hand. Matthew had to admit as he that he felt more important and respected than in the weeks he had been practicing, finally he was being of service to someone.

"The schools just a hop skip and a jump yonder; down at the end of Hickory Street. The youngsters round here generally show up to school in coveralls," said Mr. Franklin, looking suspiciously at Matt's freshly shined boots and pressed shirt.

"Why don't you come on in here Sir, and we'll discuss the details," said Matthew opening the door to Captain Parmalee's office. "First off we need to come up with a story; one that folks will believe. I say we start by picking a name." Matt thought for a few minutes and then said, "I got it. Spence, Matt Spence. No one here about knows that name," he suggested. "But, Mr. Franklin if anything goes wrong send for Captain Parmalee," added Matt.

"Okay so what's the rest of your cover? Umm the other kids will probably ask lots of questions, like; where are your ma and pa?" said Franklin.

"Ma passed on and Pa move us here so we could start over. Oh and Pa always promised Ma he would keep me in school, that way if I look a little older than most young'uns it will make sense. And Pa; he had to go down to Precious; on business, he left me here to get started in school," elaborated Matt.

"That's right cleaver, keeping the detail close to truth, so we can remember easy. You must have been right good at stretching the truth when you were back home," said Mr. Franklin with a laugh.

"Well, I won't say I never tried, but most times my Dad was right good at getting at the truth; one way or another if you know what I mean," said Matt with a smile.

 _ **Meanwhile Back at the Ranch…**_

Friday morning at breakfast Mary, had been busy trying not to worry about Flint, so was giving orders to the troops. "Benjamin you and Luke be sure to come straight home from school, there will be extra chores to tend to with your father and the other men gone. Luke you be sure and tell Miss Parker that I am keeping Samantha home today, she's coming down with a cough. Your lunch pails are on the counter by the back door. You better hurry; I don't want you to be late. Mark, you better hurry too Ben and Charlie may need your help.

"Yes, ma'am," they all answered at once as they took their dishes to the sink and headed out the back door.

"Barney, wait up, I want to tell you something," called Mark spotting Barney just coming out of the bunkhouse.

"I've change my mind. You're right; now's our chance. I heard Mr. Turner talking in town yesterday. He said that Mr. Peter's tracked that old cat clean up to Fox Canyon. That's not far from we are supposed to be fixing the fence, so me can sneak away without anyone seeing us," explained Mark.

"Super, Mark. I knew you wouldn't want to miss out. Henry and Kevin are coming too; they're going to meet us at the tool shed at the far corner of the fence line. We have to give them about an hour, though because they are supposed to ride over to helping at the Vickers's place," said Barney.

"We can't wait for them to get all the way over there and back; it would be noon or better., groaned Mark.

"Don't worry they're not going all the way, but they have to hitch the wagon and drive away like they are going. They are hiding the team and wagon over in the Widow Carter's barn, and then cutting across the back pasture and meet us. We done stashed the rifles in the back of the wagon. You best sneak yours in too," suggested Barney.

"I stashed mine down by the back gate, so I could stop and get it as soon as we were out of sight of the house," said Mark excitement in his voice.

"Shucks, I wish I had thought of that. You better go get yourself a lunch from Charlie, and asked him to tell your Ma you won't be back 'til supper. I'll go saddle your horse," said Barney anxious to be on his way.

~oOo~

No one notice that Benjamin was standing behind the woodpile listening. He smiled to himself. What luck no one would be around to catch him down by the pond to day. He still didn't know what to do about the note from Miss. Parker, he couldn't go back until it was signed by his father. Maybe, he would practice and see if he could right like father, he thought. It might work, he had signed for his father once at the trading post in town. Now all Benjamin had to do was figure out a way to slip past Luke. Benjamin turned and headed toward the barn and his horse.

"Come on Benjamin, you heard mom, we better not be late. I saddled Blaze for you," said Luke leading both horses out of the barn.

"Thanks, little brother," Ben said stepping up and putting his foot in the stirrup, then he yelled, "RACE YOU!" as he galloped off. Just outside of town, Benjamin brought his horse to a stop and turned in the saddle. When Luke caught up he sighed. "You go ahead, I forgot my homework. I don't want Miss Parker mad at me today; no need in us both being late."

"Oh Okay, I'll tell Miss Parker you'll be late," offered Luke.

Benjamin didn't wait for Luke to answer, he just spun the horse around and galloped off. Luke rode the rest of the way to school muttering to himself.

" _Did his brothers think he was that dumb, he didn't know what they were up to but he knew they were up to something, there had been too much whispering and looking over their shoulder during morning chores and after breakfast."_

Luke reached the back fence of the school yard where they tie their horses before realizing; with no one else at school there was no one to tattle on him; he could spend the day figuring out how to tell Mr. Hughes's that Mr. Downey was the real thief, without getting himself in trouble.

Luke ran for the cover of the bushes to think it all out some more, before someone spotted him. After several minutes he got an idea. He untied the strap from his books and turned the tablet to a clean piece of paper. With his stub of a pencil held tight, he stuck is tongue out to the left and began to scribble. This had to work; it was such a brilliant plan. Luke grinned as he folded the note, stashed his books under a bush and peeked out to see if the coast was clear, before running full speed toward his uncle Robert's house. Once there, he would stash this note in the lunch basket that Chan always fixed for Robby to carry to his father. Robby was sure to see the note was addressed to him before he got all the way to the office. Luke came to a screeching stop. _What was aunt Sharon doing hanging out laundry at this time of the day?_

"Luke, how nice to see you, but shouldn't you be getting to school?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I just needed to deliver a message for Robby. It's very important, so I thought I would leave it in Chan's lunch basket," answered Luke.

"Okay dear, run on inside, the baskets on the counter just inside the back door. Then, you better get moving, you don't want to be late," she said before returning to hanging her laundry.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and dashed for the door drop the note and dashed back out.

"Have a great day Aunt Sharon, see you again soon," he called as he ran by.

Luke scramble and darted form post to barrel until he was safely out of sight in the old shack behind the feed and seed. Now, all he had to do was wait for Robby to read the note and meet him. Robby was studying to become a lawyer just like his father. Surely he would be able to find a way to explain things to Mr. Hughes without letting him know Luke was involved.

 _ **School house just before noon…**_

"Miss Parker, I'm mighty sorry to interrupt you class like this but I'm afraid that it can't be helped. I want everyone to listen close, school will be dismissing early today, I want each of you to gather your things and go straight home. I don't want anyone lingering; straight home!" said Mr. Clark in a very authoritative voice.

"Class dismissed. You older ones, be sure to watch the younger ones. Everyone gather your things in an orderly fashion. I'll see each of you tomorrow morning," said Miss Parker watching the children file out before she turned to Mr. Clark.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked knowing by the look on his face, the head of the school board was holding something back.

"That injured cat's tracks have been spotted getting close to some of the farms just outside of town. He seems to loitering around just before dusk, probably coming down for some easy prey. The town council was concerned that some of the children that live on the outlining farms might be in danger if they left at the regular time; by the time they get home and finish their chores it is near dark. We felt that by letting them out early, they would be safely inside by the time the cat started to prowl. I did not want to start a panic by telling the children the details," said Mr. Clark tipping his hat as he excused himself.

 _ **Back at the Ranch...**_

Mary breathed heavy as she bent to pick up the smaller sticks of woof for her cook stove. It was the third morning this week that Benjamin had taken off without tending to his morning chore. Mary struggled to place the log on the chopping block. As she picked up the ax someone called to her.

"Whoa Miss Mary, you shouldn't be doing that! Here let me," said Gary taking the ax from her.

"Thank you Gary, I hate to bother you," sighed Mary.

"Ain't no bother, Ma'am. You go on back inside and I'll have this split and the wood box filled in no time."

"You're a dear. I know you have work to do," smiled Mary.

"And right now, that's helping you. If the boss even thought I let you chop wood, I'd be sporting blisters," grinned Gary swinging the ax hard into the log.

Gary finished filling the wood box and went looking for Ty or Bill he wanted to ask them what he should do about how Benjamin was treating Miss Mary.

Charlie was hunched over digging for worms when Gary rounded the corner.

"Wooster Sir, do you know where I can find Ty or Bill?' asked Gary stopping just behind Charlie.

"They're all gone off with the sheriff. Might be gone for several days. Is there something I can help you with?' asked Charlie dropping a huge night crawler into his tin can.

"I don't, know. I don't want to be a snitch..." said Gary mumbling to a stop.

"It ain't snitching just to talk it out with a friend; sort of sort things through. I was just fixing to get me a pole and see if I might catch a mess of fish. Why don't you come along, that is if your morning works all finished," offered Charlie.

~oOo~

Mary had just put Hunter and the girls down for a nap. She began smoothing out the fabric to make new curtains for the kitchen window, hoping that work would occupy her mind, as she waited for the men to return. She ran her hand over the green fabric hoping she could finish them before her planned Christmas dinner. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of the day?" said Mary as she hurried to answer.

Mary couldn't hide her look of confusion as she opened the door and spoke. "Come in Miss Parker. It's nice to see you, but I'm afraid I don't understand; it's early for school to be out?" queried Mary stepping aside so she could enter.

"Afternoon, Mrs. McCullough. Yes, it is early, but school was dismissed at noon today so the children could get home early. That injured cat has been spotted close to some of the outlying ranches. I stopped at the general store to get a few items and overheard some boys talking; they were saying a group of the older boys had gone out to hunt for the animal. I was worried..." said Miss Parker.

"My that does sound dangerous. I'm sure that the parents will understand your decision. My boys haven't made it home yet," said Mary with a little reassurance.

"That's just it Mrs. McCullough. I'm stopping by each home where a child was absent today. Benjamin, Samantha and Luke did not come to school today," announced Miss Parker.

"Oh Samantha, I kept her home; she has a cold coming on, but…" Mary suddenly stopped, recalling Marks discussion about the cat the other night. Surely Luke or Benjamin wouldn't be involved. "Oh dear, you don't suppose..." Mary's voice trailed off as worry began to take over.

"I am sorry to bring such worry, and I hope they are not involved in such a wild idea, but I thought you should know. I hate to rush off, but I have one more stop to make and I want to be back in town well before it gets dark," apologized Miss Parker.

"Thank you, for coming out, I appreciate your concern," said Mary fighting the rising fear in her chest, as she followed Mrs. Parker to the door.

Closing the door, Mary absently folded the fabric; there would be no sewing today. She gathered her bible and sat down. If they had deliberately waited until Flint's back was turned, they knew full well that he had expressly forbidden them to hunt that cat. As Mary worried, her anger rose. Every time that Flint was out of sight one of the boys would… Well not this time; this time he would not have to come back and deal with disobedience. What was it her Dave had said; if she was in charge it was she they should answer too!" she ranted to herself as she rocked. Mary rose, took a kitchen knife from the drawer and headed out the back door for the large hickory tree beside the barn.

TBC...


	4. School Boy Troubles

Growing Up McCullough

Chapter 4: School Boy Troubles

 _ **Ranger Station and Matt's report**_

 _ **Flashback continues…**_

Matthew kicked a rock, muttering to himself, as he crossed the alley. He had spent eight days' dressed in a pair of ridiculous schoolboy knickers. He had spent hours doing homework and gotten up before daylight to take care of his ranger duties. And after all that, he was still no closer to cracking the case than when he started. If he didn't make friends with the boys soon, he may as well give up.

"Spence, hey Spence! Wait up, didn't you hear me calling you?'" asked Herbert, slapping Matt on the back as he caught up.

Matt jumped startled from his ramblings. "Oh, hi Herbert, I didn't hear you, did you want something?"

"Well, yea kinda. I just wanted to invite you to go fishing with me and some of the fellas. We're all ditching school, so if you ain't no goody two shoes, you can come along," answered Herbert with a smirk.

"I'm in; ought to be lots more fun than that recitation that old man Zimmerman's got planned," said Matt excitedly.

"Okay. We're going to wait until we're dismissed for lunch, then we will all met behind the Lucky Strike. Oh, I almost forgot, so the fellas know you're one of us you have to do a little job before..."

"A job; what kind of a job?" asked Matt knowing full well what type of jobs the boys had been pulling.

"Spence, we need a few supplies, so it's your job to get them. Now here's the list. And Spence, bring a gun."

"A gun! I can't bring a gun to school. My pa finds out and he'll skin me for sure," growled Matt just loud enough for Herbert to hear.

"Then I'd say don't get caught," sneered Herbert before walking away.

Matthew folded the pieces of paper and stuck it in his pocket. He headed back to work at the ranger's station, making sure to go all the way down past Carmel's boarding house and then back up; it would ruin everything if his new friends caught him going in the ranger station. An hour later Matt tucked his tan shirt into his long trousers and neatly folded the knickers and braces before hiding them behind the feed bin. When he heard someone coming, he quickly grabbed the rake and pretended he was busy.

"There you are McCullough, hurry up; they're serving steak and potato with fresh apple pie for lunch. If Richards gets there first they might run out," grumbled Davis.

"You go ahead, I'm almost finished. I'll be right there." As Davis walked away, Matt dropped the rake unbuttoned the middle of his shirt and stuffed the arithmetic book inside, buttoning as he ran to join the others.

 _ **Back at the Ranch and the fishing hole with Charlie…**_

"Alright, Gary, if you're all settled, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Charlie as he dropped his baited hook into the water.

"Mr. Wooster, it's like I said...I don't wanna to be a snitch, but it's Benjamin; he's not treating Mrs. Mary right," said Gary with a note of hesitation in his voice.

"You sure about that, son; what he's doing?" asked Charlie, pulling out a nice trout and baiting his hook again.

"It's really more about what he's not doing. He is leaving his chores unfinished and he waits until she asks him three or four times to even do that much," explained Gary, pulling in a fish of his own.

"Has anyone else noticed him shirking his duties? Have you tried to talk to him about it; I mean if you don't want the grownups butting in, that would be the next step," suggested Charlie.

"I don't think anyone else knows, cause when Ty or Mr. McCullough are around, he does things just right. I tried to talk to him about it last week, but he just told me to mind my own business. I've been running behind him trying to make sure that Mrs. Mary's not doing any heavy work, but he's getting worse. At first he was only milking one cow, instead of three when it was his turn. Then it was chopping the wood, but not filling the wood box. I started finishing things for him and that's when I noticed how he was treating her. He never just does what she asks; he waits until she asked a third or sometimes a fourth time. And this morning, he left without splitting even a stick of stove wood. I happened to get to the wood pile just as Mrs. McCullough was about to try and swing that heavy ax," explained Gary.

Charlie did not like what he was hearing, and he knew that Flint would not like it either, but he had promised Gary they could just talk things out and he didn't want Gary feeling like a snitch.

"You don't suppose that it's just because things are different than what he is used too. I mean Mr. McCullough says that the Indians don't value their women folk like we do. Maybe he just doesn't know what he is doing is wrong," said Gary baiting his hook again.

"Gary, I'd say you were right ceptin for one thing; you said that he does the chores perfectly, when the men folk are around," said Charlie giving Gary a look as he pulled in another fish.

"That's kinda what I figured..."

Charlie held up his hand shushing Gary as he turned his attention to some movement in the bushes on the far side bank. After several minutes of silence, Charlie turned his attention back to Gary. "If you want my advice, Gary, I think you should go to Benjamin tonight and tell him what you've seen and that he should go to his mom and apologize to her and start doing things right. I want you to know that you are doing the right thing. I'm going to keep my eyes open and Benjamin better not let me catching him mistreating Mrs. Mary. I'll put a knot in his tail, quick fast and in a hurry!" growled Charlie riled at the thought.

"Thanks Mr. Wooster, I'll do that, just as soon as we get back," said Gary relieved that he had talked to someone.

"Good man, now let's see if we can double this mess of fish before we head home," said Charlie.

Over in the bushes, Benjamin laid back hoping no one had spotted him. Charlie and Gary had almost caught him eavesdropping. He must be getting soft; when he was younger he could sneak up on his father and the other braves and never make a sound, now all he was trying to do was to stay quiet and out of sight, but stampeding horses would make less noise. Point was though, he was in a lot of trouble. He needed time to think, but he had to get home by four or he would worry his new mother, and he knew that father would not like that. He also knew he was lucky, because all of the things Mr. Uncle Charlie and Gary talked about were about situations they had seen. His mother had not told anyone of his misdemeanors, not even when he'd made her cry.

 _ **Back at the Ranch house…**_

"Mommy, Mommy," called Brooke as she came down the stairs dragging her baby doll by its leg; thumping its head on each step as she went.

"Give me back my baby; you're hurting her," shrieked Samantha from the top of the stairs. Reaching the bottom step she began tugging on the baby doll's leg. "She's mine; give her to me; you're hurting her!"

"No, baby mine! My no give baby to you," protested Brooke as loud as she could, tugging back with all her might.

Just then Mary came through the back door, switch in hand.

Samantha's eyes got as big as saucers and she quickly turned the doll loose and covered her bottom with both hands. "I'm sorry, mommy. I will let Brooke play with my dolly. Please, I don't want no spanking," said Samantha in a panic.

Mary looked confused for a minute then looked down at the switch in her hand. She placed it on the table and walked over to where Samantha and Brooke stood. Easing herself into a chair she motioned for the girls to come to her. "Samantha, you tell Brooke you're sorry. And… if you girls can play nice, we'll just forget this little spat," said Mary trying not to laugh at the look of relief on Samantha's face.

"I'm sorry, I tried to take Molly from you Brooke, that was not very nice… Did I do good mommy? I didn't make Brooke cry," said Samantha giving her most innocent look. She had never been spanked with a switch, but Mark said it hurt real bad and she didn't want to find out.

"Very good, Samantha. How about you girls climb up to the table and drawing a picture for daddy?" suggested Mary.

"Yes, mommy me and Sammy can be big girls. I will put my baby to bed and Sammy can get the colors and paper," agreed Brooke.

About an hour later, the girls were outside in the play yard and Luke came banging through the back door. "Hi, mom, I'm starved; got anything to snack on," called Luke not paying any mind to Mary as he made his way to the cookie tin.

"Where have you been? and just where is your brother!" she growled angrily as she crossed the room.

"I'm only a little late, ma. Steve and I stopped to get the mail for his ma. There was a circus poster; I guess we got a little distracted," he answered without turning to look at his mother.

That was a mistake, for suddenly he felt a stinging pain across his britches.

"Ouch, mom... Ouch, mom, what did I do? Ouch!" pleaded Luke flinging his hand back and dancing to the side, as a fourth lick caught his hand.

"For starters, you're lying to me young man! Now move your hand," said Mary giving him one more flick of the switch. "I asked you a question, and I want the truth. Miss Parker was here; she dismissed school at noon. She was worried about you boys chasing after that mountain cat, and she said that you and Benjamin were absent today," lectured Mary as she glared at Luke, with the hand the held tight to the switch now perched on her hip.

Luke nervously eyed the switch, as he backed up against the sink and tried to decide how best to answer. "I don't know where Benjamin is mom, honest. I was at the courthouse. I'm sorry that I lied to you," confessed Luke still eying the switch.

"The Courthouse? For goodness sakes what were you doing there?" came Mary's still not too happy reply.

"Researching; I just wanted to learn what judges and lawyers do," answered Luke. "They don't hold court after school, so I had to sneak away. I've got caught up watching this one case, and well, they didn't finish in one day, so I had to sneak out the next day too," explained Luke.

"You mean to tell me that you have been sneaking away from school repeatedly? Just how many days have you missed?" lectured Mary sternly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry," mumbled Luke dropping his eyes to the floor as he realized he had said too much and gotten himself in even more trouble.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. How many days have you missed?" Asked Mary again, anger showing in her eyes.

Luke knew he was doomed. He stared at the floor and mumbled, " _six, just six, and honest mom; today was the only day I didn't go at all."_

" _ **Just six! I'll make you think just six, turn around**_ ," growled Mary doping the switch to her side as she waited for Luke to do as she said.

Mary lectured as she applied each lick of the switch. "When we send you to school, 'thwack' that's where we expect you to stay, 'thwack.' You had no business, sneaking around, 'thwack.' You have no business in a courtroom without an adult. Thwack! I don't want to hear of it again. Thwack! Do you understand me? Thwack."

"Y e s, M a ' a m, Y e s… I understand," answered Luke as he gripped the edge of the sink in an effort not to cry out if the switch landed again.

Mary dropped the switch and used her hand spin Luke around to face her. "Now that we have an understanding, I want you to get yourself a snack and then get to your chores, because if you're brother isn't back in just a few minutes you're going to have to look after the little ones, while I go looking for him," said Mary with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am; right away," said Luke using his shirt sleeve to wipe his eyes. He absently reached for the cookie that he had dropped on the counter when the switching had started, before slowly making his way back out the door.

 _ **Meanwhile up at Fox canyon…**_

"Look Barney, the tracks cross the stream here," shouted Mark.

"I see lots of tracks but how can you tell they belong to the menace we're chasing?" asked Henry, stooping to look closely at the tracks.

"That's easy; cause he's missing half of his left front paw. Ty said that was because he got it caught in a trap last spring. Likely what made him mean, I bet," said Kevin.

"That's right; I can see it now," said Henry. "I'm getting goosebumps we must be getting close. Why don't we leave the horses here and track him on foot for a while? It will be easier to see the tracks that way," he suggested.

"Good idea. Looks like he's headed into the canyon; it's only about a mile deep with steep rocks on three sides. Even a cat can't climb straight up. Come on men; we're gonna get us a cat," boasted Mark leading his horse over to the shade and tying him. The other boys followed.

"Now, remember everybody, we all agreed to stay together; safety in numbers you know," said Henry shouldering his rifle as he stuffed his extra shells into his pocket.

"More importantly; everybody look sharp and keep your rifles ready. Things could start happening real fast if that loco cat feels cornered," said Barney.

The four boys, shoulder to shoulder with rifles loaded, marched for the canyon's entrance. One looking left, one looking right, one looking straight ahead and one looking to the ground. All of the boys were too excited to notice that it was long past noon.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Ranch…**_

As the men started drifting in for the day, Wooster notice something odd. Except for Gary, the ranch seemed to be mighty empty of boys. He hadn't given it much thought until Carl had come in from Mr. Vickers's place saying that Kevin and Henry had never made it there. And, Hank had come from town saying that the school had closed early because of the cat prowling closer to some of the ranches. If Mark and Barney didn't ride in soon, he would have to ride out and check on them. But, first he would just drop in and check on Mrs. Mary.

Just as Charlie opened the back door, Mary let loose with a flood of worry. "Oh Charlie, I'm so glad to see you. Miss Parker, was here and Benjamin didn't go to school, and they got out early, and she thought some of the boys, were out hunting, and, oh Charlie, it's getting late and Benjamin's not here, whatever can we do?" she rambled.

"Now, Mrs. Mary, you're just gonna have to calm yourself. Sit down here and let me fix you a cup of tea," said Charlie guiding her to a chair, completely confused as to what or who she was talking about. "Now here, Mrs. Mary you just take a sip of this here tea and rest a spell, then you can tell me what's got you so upset," said Charlie as he placed the fresh cup of tea in front of her.

"Charlie, it been just plain awful. I've been sick with worry ever since two o'clock when Miss Parker was here. She says that the town counsel closed school early, so as the young ones could make it home save from that darn mountain cat. She said she heard in town that some of the older boys had gone hunting that cat. It worried her because Benjamin and Luke had not been at school today. Luke came in at four; just as if he'd been at school all day. He said he did not know where Benjamin was. Charlie I'm worried; it's almost supper time and he's not home yet. You don't think he would go out after that cat alone, do you?" she asked with a look of terror in her eyes.

"Mrs. Mary, now you listen here, you don't need ta get yourself worked into a state. I'll send the men out to look for him," said Charlie standing and heading for the back door. "You just relax now, Mrs. Mary, I'll be right back," said Charlie, suddenly worried too. He had a sick feeling that Mark and Barney and any other boys that might be missing could all be in danger, especially if they had gone looking for that cat.

Charlie place his fingers between his teeth and gave a loud whistle blast. It didn't take long for two groups of the hands to arrive to organize a search party. "I'll stay here with Miss Mary; I don't think she should be alone in her condition. Gary, you go round up Luke and the girls and see what you and Luke can do to keep them entertained. I got to get back to Mrs. Mary."

~oOo~

Mary heard a crash, coming from Flint's office. Pushing herself up from the chair, she went to investigate. Luke and the girls were supposed to be outside. Opening the door, she found Benjamin lying flat on his back Flint's chair turned on its back and the window was wide open.

"Benjamin, are you okay?" asked Mary, as she hurried to his side.

"Yes, I think so. I only knocked the wind out of myself. I will be okay," he answered, as he scrambled to his feet and worked to right the chair. "I will go and finish my chores now," he said turning and heading for the door.

"Hold it right there, young man; we need to talk," said Mary sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Flint's desk and motioning for Benjamin to do the same.

"I am late; I must get busy with chores," argued Benjamin, trying once more for the door.

"Benjamin Dark Eagle McCullough, I said sit, and that's what I meant. Now, unless you want me to get my switch…" growled Mary out of pure worry and exhaustion.

"I'd do like she says boy and if you know what's good for you, you will stay sitting until she tells you to move. Mary you take all the time you need, I got Luke and Gary watching the girls and me and little Hunter will be right out here if you need me," said Charlie, giving Benjamin a glare that had him finding the chair right fast.

 _ **Back at the Ranger Station and Matt's report**_

 _ **Flashback continues…**_

Matthew rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he climbed out of his bunk an hour before anyone else even thought of starting their day. There were only four other cadets and Ranger Hogan; the cook, at the station right now. The other men were still in Precious. Matt only had to feed the horses and he would be free until supper. He wanted to be finished and dressed for school before anyone stirred.

Matt arrived in the school yard with about five minutes to spare. It had taken him longer to gather the supplies on the list than he had expected. He spotted Herbert and Jack under the Maple tree at the corner of the school yard and ran over.

"Was beginning to think you had chickened out. You got the supplies?" asked Herbert giving Matt a wink.

Matt gave a lopsided grin and answered, "Sure did; every last one. Hid them out back until we leave."

"You didn't let nobody see you swiping the apples, or the bullets did ya!" smirked Herbert.

"Not a chance. I'm an old hand at the snatch and grab game," he boasted confidently, knowing that what he said was true, but this time, he had paid for every last item, so he wasn't expecting trouble, and the boys were none the wiser.

Just then Mr. Zimmerman stepped onto the porch and began to ring the morning bell.


	5. Oh Boy's, Are We In Trouble!

Growing up McCullough

Chapter 4 Oh Boys Are We In Trouble

 _ **On a Pond Bank**_ Laredo _ **Texas…**_

 _ **flashback continues**_

"I have to admit, Spence, you did good; it wouldn't have tasted better if I had snatched them myself," said Jack tossing a second apple core into the weeds.

"Thanks, the apples are good and the ham and bread ain't bad either. Now that we're through eating, are we going to fish, or what?" asked Matt tossing his apple core over his head.

"We can fish any old time, let's get to the target practice; that's what I came for," suggested Herbert.

"You didn't forget to bring a gun did you, Spence? If you want to hang with us you gotta be good at three things shooting and snatching… we've seen you can do the snatching, let's see how you shoot," taunted Herbert.

"I brought my gun and plenty of extra shells, so just show me where to aim and I'll show you boys what real shooting looks like. Herbert, you said I needed to be good at three things, you only named two, what's the third?" asked Matt as he stood up and retrieved his gun and holster from the gunnysack he had been carrying.

"Let's see how good you are at shooting, then if you pass, I'll tell you the third. Jack go set up our cans, and while you're at it put that last apple on the top of the middle one. I got an idea. Let's see if Spence can shoot the can out from under the apple without touching the apple," said Herbert scrambling to his feet.

Matt stepped up squared his shoulders and waited for Jack to return before he carefully took aim and blasted all four cans one right after the other. "That was easy. I say we try something harder. See that Pine yonder; let's see who can pluck a pine cone from here. Hebert you go first."

Herbert stepped up and took aim first one shot, then two, and three then on the fourth shot a puny piece of a pine cone hit the ground, Herbert shouted, "I got it; beat that one, Jack."

Jack stepped up and took aim. The first shot missed the whole tree, while the second shot hit just above the target. Jack aimed once more and bit down on his tongue. He squeezed the trigger and _chachinck_ the pine cone went flying. "Look at that, I did it in three, beat that, Spence."

Matt smiled, stepped up and took aim high in the needed a clean shot, after all he had boasted about showing them some real shooting. He squeezed the trigger and, _chachinck_ the pine cone split in half before falling to the ground. "And that boys is how it's done," gloated Matt, blowing on the end of his gun.

The rest of the afternoon passed the same way; one competition after another. Until finally, after Herbert declared he had caught the largest fish, Jack reminded them that it was getting late and they had better get on home.

"You're right Jack, but first someone has to tell me what the third thing I have to be good at is; if I want to be in this outfit," said Matt as he began to remove his gun and put it back in the gunnysack.

"Following orders, and you can't ask a lot of questions. The boss doesn't like lots of questions," answered Jack, throwing Herbert a look.

"I can do that, when do I get to meet the boss?" asked Matt trying not to sound too excited.

"Slow down there, Spence. You got one more test on Saturday night. If you pass it, then you will get to meet the boss and the rest of the gang. But, that's enough for now. I'll bring you instructions on Friday; where to go and what you have to do. And remember, Spence don't tell anyone anything," threatened Herbert.

 _ **Meanwhile Back at the Ranch…**_

"Benjamin why were you not in school today? And just where have you been?" Asked Mary, trying to hold her temper; knowing that Benjamin was not used to being scolded by women. She waited a few minutes for him to answer, when he didn't she asked another question. "Why were you climbing in the window?"

Benjamin stared straight ahead without answering.

Mary lowered herself gently down onto the chair next to him and tried once more. "Young man, I am trying to be understanding, but you are making it hard. For the past month or better, you have been trying my patience. Now, you are playing hooky from school, and to make matters worse you refuse to answer even a simple question. I need some answers! Just what has come over you?" asked Mary trying to hold back her anger.

"I will talk to father," snapped Benjamin before returning to his blank stare.

"Your father is not here, and may not be for several days." Mary reached out and turned Benjamin face to hers. "I'm worried son, I need you to talk to me," said Mary. "Let's start once more. Why were you climbing in the window?"

Benjamin could see the worry in her eyes, he had not meant to worry her, and so he decided that he would answer her questions. "I was not climbing in the window," answered Benjamin.

"The window is open, the chair was turned over… If you were not climbing in, what where you doing?" asked Mary pleased that he had at least answered.

"I was trying to climb out," he replied.

"Climb out! Why on earth would you need to climb out? Wait a minute, I'm confused did you leave for school this morning?"

"Yes, I left, but I cannot go to school, so I go fishing. When Uncle Charlie came, I hid and I hear him and Gary talking saying; that I was treating you bad. He told Uncle Charlie that I was not finishing my chores. Uncle Charlie sounded angry; he said that Gary should tell me to apola… tell you I am sorry. He should tell me to do chores and do what mother say… he said It best I not let him catch me treating mother bad. I not know other see me act badly. I come home, need time to think, how to fix this mess I in. When I get here, I see you by tree with knife. I come to father's office, wait for good time to talk," answered Benjamin.

Mary was so confused, "What do you mean you can't go to school?"

"Teacher give note; says I no can come back to school until father sign. Father gone, father cannot sign. I not know what to do, so I go fishing, wait for school to be over then come home."

Mary reached over and place her hand on Benjamin knee, "You have a note from Mrs. Parker? Why haven't you given it to me?"

"Miss Parker, says father must sign, father not here," he replied.

"Where is the note son?" asked Mary raising her voice a little.

"Note for father, not for Mother," Benjamin insisted.

It was obvious, Benjamin was confused; he was trying to do what the teacher had said. Mary wished that Flint were home to help unravel this mess. He was so insistent that the note was for Flint, that Mary decided to go at things from a different angle.

"Okay, Benjamin, just this once you can save the note for your father. You said you came in here to wait for a good time to talk. What did you and I need to talk about?" said Mary trying hard not to sound angry.

"Uncle Charlie, said I not honor mother. He said father would not like the way I treating you. He said I need to make right," explained Benjamin.

"If you came home to talk to me, then why didn't you come to me?" asked Mary.

"When I came home you were cutting switch; I know you must be angry. I was … _scared…_ I guess. I remember story, loong time ago, Brother flaming mad come to angry mother, mother whamp hard with _mother's hairbrush._ The rules here are many and different. I not want to make work for you. I do not mean to make you cry; I just want to be same like brothers. Want new mother to love me," answered Benjamin.

"I'm afraid, I don't understand. What do you mean you want to be the same like your brothers?" asked Mary.

"When Mark fight with Luke, you smack with spoon; say no more fight. When I fight with Luke; you frown and say it is not nice to fight. When Mark not do chores you wave spoon and say; "You best get out there and finish milking, or I'll make you think chores are _boring_. When I leave chores unfinished, you look sad and then do the work for me. Even Sammy and Brooke have to stand in corner, if they not talk nice to mother. I made you cry and you just turned your eyes and hurried away. Man a church says; Mother's and father's sometime have to punish their children, because they love them. I want you to love me same," explained Benjamin, hoping Mary could understand.

Mary fought back tears, as she reached out and pulled Benjamin to her. Hugging him as tightly as her oversized belly would allow. After several minutes Mary released him and allowed him to sit back before she spoke again. "Benjamin, I want you to know that I love you just as much as any of my children. I knew that our worlds were so different, so I was trying to give you time to adjust. Little Brooke is younger and the changes will happen faster for her. But, I guess that by ignoring your behavior, I was causing more hurt than any smack of my spoon. I'm sorry Benjamin, can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, but I must tell you why I climb out window. When I am waiting, for time to talk, I hear Luke come home. I hear you use switch. I hear you say he lie to you. I hear you say, Miss Parker say we maybe chase cat. I hear fear in your voice. Then I hear you ask Luke how many days he not go to school. Then I hear switch again, hear Luke cry. Then Benjamin remember; hear Mark and Barney talk at woodpile this morning; say hide guns; say now is our chance to hunt cat. They say they get back before father or mother know. Try to climb out window, warn brothers," said Benjamin excitedly, forgetting to use the grammar he had been taught.

" **Benjamin Dark Eagle McCullough!** Are you telling me that you have known all day that Mark and Barney had gone to hunt that cat?" shouted Mary throwing her arms in the air. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get them in trouble. I was just minding my own business," he said.

"Young man, knowing that your brother and Barney may be in danger and choosing not to tell someone is not minding your own business; it's covering for them. You knew that your father had forbidden them to go after that cat. You go upstairs and wait for me in your room!" growled Mary pointing to the door as she stood following him through the door.

"Charlie, Charlie!" she shouted near panic again, as she watched Benjamin take the stairs two at a time.

"What is it Miss Mary, did that whippersnapper, leave without permission? You just give me that switch there on the table, and I'll march him right back down here," said Charlie getting to his feet and heading for the table.

"No, No Charlie, I sent him to his room. It's not Ben that I'm concerned about right now. Oh Charlie, I just don't know what to do. Benjamin just told me that Mark and Barney, went out early this morning after that cat. It's getting late and they're still not back," said Mary as she hurried from the office into the front parlor where Charlie was watching Hunter stack blocks.

"Now Miss Mary, I was afraid of that. I have already sent several of the men out looking for them, and Kevin and Henry too. The best thing for us to do is try to stay calm until they get back."

"Oh Charlie, I'm so worried. Whatever would I do if you were not here?" said Mary near hysterical.

"Miss Mary, you've just got to calm down. Getting yourself all worked up can't be good for the baby. Why don't you just go upstairs and lay down for a spell, while I rustle up some grub for the young'uns, then you and I can set down and figure what to do next."

Suddenly Mary remembered Benjamin was upstairs waiting. She didn't know about resting, but she would go upstairs and finish her talk with him. "Thank you Charlie. If you're sure that you can manage, I'll just go up for a bit," said Mary as she walked toward the stairs.

Mary climbed the stairs; Charlie was right it was best that they wait for the men to bring the boys home. Topping the stairs, she stopped and breathed a quick prayer that the boys would be found safe; that the Lord might calm her worried spirit. With a new resolve she made her way to Benjamin's room.

Benjamin sat nervously on the end of his bed. He had seen Mark sit waiting for Flint to come and so when he heard the knock he knew to say, "Come in and stand.

Mary opened the door and smiled a little as she noticed Benjamin standing nervously clad in his red nightshirt. "Sit down son, I have something I want to say," she said coming to sit next to him on the bed. "If I understand right you were showing off and not finishing your chores to get my attention. You thought that because I was not fussing at you, I did not love you like the others," clarified Mary, turning to look into Benjamin eyes. "You know how to do your chores, Right?" said Mary reaching out and touching Benjamin's chin to make him look at her.

"Yes Ma'am, I can do chores real good," said Benjamin proudly.

"Ben, I thought you liked to go to school," said Mary in a stern tone.

"I do, I didn't want to miss school," answered Benjamin.

"Then why did you leave without permission?" asked Mary.

"I was worried…" Benjamin stopped; he did not want to get Luke in trouble.

"Worried about what, Ben. Did you leave school with Luke? You can tell me you are not going to get Luke in anymore trouble," said Mary putting things together.

"No ma'am, I did not leave with Luke. Luke leave many days. I left after Luke; to see where he is going. He hide in dark room watch men argue. When I see that he is safe, I go back to school. That's when Miss Parker get mad; send note say I cannot come back to school until father sign note. Father not here; I in big trouble," said Benjamin feeling better some, just having explained to someone.

"Ben I am glad that you wanted to keep your brother safe, but you should have stayed at school and came and told you father, or me that Luke was not staying in school."

"But Luke not want me to tell; if I tell Brothers and friends will be in much trouble."

"By not telling someone when they are doing something dangerous, you don't keep them out of trouble, you just get yourself in trouble for helping them to do wrong. You knew what they were doing was wrong, that why you tried to crawl out the window, which by the way is not allowed in this house except in case of a fire. Ben, I know that I told you that just this once you could save the note for your father, but I have changed my mind I need you to give me the note," said Mary sternly.

"But you said..."

"No buts son. I understand that you were confused about the note, but you knew that it was wrong to let me think you were at school, or you would not have hidden it. You said you wanted to be treated like the other boys, in this family and when Flint is away you children answer to me. Now let me see the note," she said, holding out her hand.

Benjamin slipped off the bed and knelt to retrieve his wooden box from under the bed. Sitting back on the floor, he crossed his legs and opened the box. Lifting the crumpled note, he passed it to his mother and sat waiting for her to read it.

"It says here that you have had the note for two days. Your father was here the first night; why didn't you give it to him?" she asked irritation in her voice.

"I was ready to show father, but Mark get mad; he yelled and ran out. I waited until after we finished eating and went to speak to father, but father talking to Mark. I bring note to breakfast, but father gone. I am sorry, mother," said Benjamin.

Ben understand that to be fair, I have to punish you?" asked Mary looking deep into is eyes again.

"I do much wrong; I worry mother. I hide truth, Mother must punish." Looking into Mary's eyes, he opened his box and took out an old leather pouch and passed it to her. Mary open the pouch reached inside and pulled out and old and worn but familiar wooden hairbrush.

She stood and walked to the end of the bed," Ben come here and bend over" she said, knowing that he knew what to expect.

Ben did as he was told. Then without a word, Mary smacked the brush down on the back of the nightshirt, first on the left cheek and then on the right, then back to the left.

At first Benjamin tried to take it quietly, but after eight smacks his behind was on fire, he started to yelp. "Ouch, please mom it hurts, please. That's enough," he pleaded as the smacks continued to cover his backside.

"You just remember that the next time you decide to sneak around or run out on your chores," scolded Mary as she made sure to give him a paddling he would not soon forget.

"I will, mom. I promise. I will remember," promised Benjamin as tears spilled down his face.

Mary threw the brush onto the bed and then pulled Benjamin to her, hugging him as she whispered, "And don't you ever doubt that I love you. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed," said Mary kissing his cheek before stepping back to look once more at his face.

"I Love you mom," he said as he turn back the quilt on the bed.

 _ **Meanwhile Back at Fox canyon…**_

"Do you see anything," whispered Mark.

"Not a thing how about you," asked Barney.

"The only tracks I see are horses," said Kevin.

"Shush, do you hear that there's something coming up behind us," said Henry as the hairs on the back of his neck bristled.

All four boys turned to see two gunmen appear from the bushes. None of the boys recognised the men; certain they were not from around here.

"That's right; all four of you boys drop your rifles and reach for the sky!" The tallest of the two, and the meanest looking one as well, snarled as he waved his gun.

The boys did as they were told, trying not to shake with fear.

"Wayne, get their guns. The four of you just keep walking," said the gunman.

"What are we gonna do with a bunch of Youngsters with a posse on our tail, they won't be nothing but trouble. And, while you're at it stop shouting my name for all to hear," complained Wayne.

TBC


	6. Ranger on my Tail

**Growing up McCullough**

Recap… Matthew has just gotten chewed out by a very angry Captain Parmalee. He was ordered to have a written report on the Captain's desk by 8:00 am. So in a series of flashbacks we learn he has defied a direct order and gone undercover as a schoolboy in the town of Laredo, while most of the other Rangers are out or town. After eight days of school work and ranger work, Matt is about ready to give up when finally, he is invited into the gang.

 **Chapter 6: Texas Ranger on My Tail**

 _ **Matt sits at a table writing; flashback continues...**_

Matthew was confused; the boys were acting as if they wanted nothing to do with him. He thought that Thursday had gone very well, so why the cold shoulder. He gathered his books and started out the door ready to find Mr. Franklin and explain that the whole mission was a failure. Just as he rounded the school house and started the long detour down Campbell street and then backtrack to the ranger's station, Herbert appeared and shoved a note into to his hand.

"And remember; don't tell nobody nothing!" he snapped then turned on his heels and disappeared into the bushes.

Matt watched the bushes for a minute, then smiled before stuffing the note into his pocket and trotted off; now in a hurry to get back finish his chores and supper and find a secluded place to read his note before getting the day's homework assignment out of the way.

 _ **Meanwhile Flint and the posse…**_

"Hold up men, I think I see something," called Flint as he stooped and looked at a bunch of muddy hoof prints. "Looks to me like they went into the stream here; traveled down about a quarter mile, and then came out over on your side," suggested Flint as he waded down and came out next to Bill. "What do you think Bill?"

"I think your right, and then they headed right back the way we came," said Bill.

"Shouldn't be too hard to pick up their trail, seeing as the leader is still riding a horse with only three shoes," looks like they're headed off that way," added Ty.

"Not much up that way. It'll be dark before long, maybe we can find their trail and make camp up around Fox canyon; get a fresh start come daybreak.," suggested sheriff Johnson.

"Sounds good to me, I'm wet and hungry let's get mounted and ride. Sheriff you lead the way," said Flint sloshing back across the stream next to Bill.

 _ **Meanwhile up at Fox canyon...**_

Four Boys sit with their backs against a fallen tree; feet and hands bound, as armed and desperate men talk around the camp fire.

"We should just saddle up and ride out. There's bound to be someone out looking for the four of them soon," said Wayne.

"I say when we ride; not you, and I say we keep em; they're our ticket passed that posse," growled an older man with a scruffy beard.

"Now, listen here, Pete', I signed on for a bank robbery; you didn't say nothing about kidnapping. Count me out," said a short stubby fella.

"Shut your trap. I don't like it much either, but what choice do we have; we can't just turn them loose and send them home. They would lead the posse right to us. It's too late to hit the trail tonight. Doug, hurry up with those beans?"

All four boys looked worriedly at each other.

"What are we gonna do? They're planning on keeping us here until morning. That means everyone at the ranch will know we're missing," said Kevin.

"I think we've got an even bigger problem. I heard one of them say something about a bank robbery; what if they decide to shoot us?" said Henry.

"They're not going to shoot us! The one with the beard said; we are they're ticket pass the posse. Which means we've got a bigger problem to worry about than bank robbers?" said Barney.

"A bigger problem? What could be bigger than being shot by a gang of bank robbers?' asked Mark with sarcastic snarl.

"Ah... that posse that after them, that's what!" smirked Barney in a loud whisper.

"They don't want us, so no need for them to worry us," said Mark, giving Barney a goofy look.

"Mark, it's just a hunch, but don't you think, that posse just might be made up of…Oh I don't know, Sheriff Johnson, Mr. Ty, Uncle Flint and My Pa…'' said Barney in a low growl so as the outlaws didn't hear.

Mark, Kevin, and Henry suddenly turned pale and faced each other, then stared in silence for a long while.

"Hey fellas I got a plan; maybe if we let them think we were kidnapped, maybe then no one will know that we came looking for that cat," suggested Barney.

Suddenly the wheels in Mark's brain started to turn. Barney just might be onto something.

 _ **Back at the Ranch...**_

Mary finally finished putting everyone to bed. Wearily she slumped down into the rocker on the back porch next to Charlie. "You didn't have to wait for me. I know that you have things to do yourself. I've kept you busy watching children all afternoon and half the night," said Mary letting a yawn escape her lips.

"Nonsense, and besides; I'm not waiting for you, I'm waiting with you. Won't neither of us sleep a wink, and you know it… not until those boys are back here save in their bunks where they belong," said Charlie trying not to let her hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm so worried, Charlie. Why haven't the men come back. You don't suppose that something has happened to them do you? What were they thinking, going off after that cat even after Flint and Bill both told them not too," fretted Mary close to tears.

"Now Mary, let's not borrow trouble, I'm sure that everyone is fine. It's just dark and hard to travel. They may have decided to camp for the night and get a fresh start in the morning," suggested Charlie, hoping that relieved her worry some.

"I know you're probably right, and as much as I want them home, I want them safe. How about a cup of coffee before we turn in? Even though I don't think I could sleep, I should lay down and rest a spell," suggested Mary.

"That's a good Idea. After our coffee, I'll just stretch out on the settee, and if anyone rides up, I'll be sure to call you," said Charlie, as he helped Mary to stand and followed her into the house.

 _ **Matt's flashback continues…**_

It's late Friday evening when he finally gets the chance to read Hebert's note…

 _Sorry we couldn't talk to you at school. He was watching…_

 _Saturday: four am. Bring a bucket of paint and a brush, five good clunking rocks and a dozen eggs. Meet us behind Clawson's feed and seed keep out of sight in the tool shed until we get there! Don't let anyone follow you._

" Drat, it was too late to buy what he needed he have to borrow it from the ranger station. So much for sleeping in," thought Matt. Maybe he would turn in early instead right after he rounded up some paint and a brush, and a dozen eggs. He could get the rocks better in the light. Sounded like they were going to be up to some mischief tomorrow. He was sure glad that Mr. Franklin had agreed to fix it with the shopkeepers if he got caught.

Matt felt like his head had hardly hit the pillow, when he rolled over to check his watch; three o'clock! He had better get a move on. Shortly before four, armed with his load he slipped into the tool shed to find Jack already waiting.

"Here's what you have to do," when you're finished, meet Herbert behind the Cactus saloon; he's gonna take you to meet the boss," said Jack slipping him a piece of paper, then disappearing out the door.

Matt was to paint a message on the doors that said pay up or get out! Then splatter the rest of the paint and eggs all over the inside of the feed store. Then just before he left, he was to throw a rock through the front window and run; that would be Hebert's and Jack signal that he had finished the job. That all sounded like big trouble, but Matt had come this far he couldn't back out now. It didn't take long and the message was written in red on the grey doors and wall. He had just splashed the last of the paint on the feed sacks and was bouncing eggs off the walls when the door swung open.

"I knew it, I knew! It was just a matter of time and I would catch one of you hooligans, messing up my place. So, let's just see how you like spending some time down at the jail. Now March!" growled Mr. Clawson as he pointed a gun at Matt.

As nervous as he was, Matt swore that he heard snickering as he walked down the boardwalk on his way to jail.

"Who, put you up to this boy" snapped Mr. Clawson. Matt didn't want to blow his cover and so said nothing. "Not talking, huh! We'll just see about that when I get you to the sheriff," barked Mr. Clawson.

The sheriff's office was just across the street from the Ranger Station, and just as Mr. Clawson pushed Matt through the door, Captain Parmalee and the other Rangers were returning from Precious. They were just riding up to the hitching rail on the other side of the street.

"Looks like trouble, starting mighty early this morning, Joe. Why don't you go on over and let the sheriff know we're back and see if we can be of any service," said Captain Parmalee as the four Rangers stepped down from their horses.

"Yes sir, Captain," said Joe heading straight for the front door of the sheriff's office. He stopped short when he heard the commotion.

"I caught this here young scoundrel painting on my walls and splashing paint and splattering eggs everywhere. I want to know just what you're going to do about it," thundered Mr. Clawson.

"Simmer down there, Homer! First off let's see what the boy has to say for himself," said the sheriff as he stood and walked around to stand in front of Matthew. "Son; let's have your name. I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Spence; Matthew Spence, Sir, and my pa and I just moved here from out west," answered Matthew.

Joe near fell over the hitching rail in surprise; Spence my foot; that was young McCullough. He craned his neck to get a look at the youngster in question. Yep, even dressed in short britches and suspenders it was plain to see. Joe groaned to himself, "He's gone and disobeyed a direct order. Captain Parmalee is not going to like this."

"Matthew, is it; well son what have you have to say for yourself?" asked the sheriff.

Matt didn't know what to say so said nothing after a long silence the sheriff spoke. "Very well son, I'll just have to lock you up until I can get in touch with your father. Right this way. Empty your pockets there on the desk, before you step into the cell." As the door clanged shut, the sheriff turned to Mr. Clawson. "You go on back to your store make a list of the damages and as soon as I know something, I will get in touch with you."

"That's all you're gonna do? Why I'd a been better off if I had just took a stick to him," grumbled Mr. Clawson as he turned and stormed out the door.

Matt hung his head. Now what was he going to do? They were sure to miss him next door as soon as the breakfast bell rang. And just how was he going to come up with a father.

Then it happened; in walked Ranger Joe. Just as Matt was about to call out Joe spoke up. "Sheriff, can I speak to you for a minute… It's about your prisoner; young Matthew there," said Joe as he closed the door and approached the desk.

"Howdy there, Joe, I didn't know that you Rangers were back in town. You say you know something about young Matthew here, seems he has gone and vandalized the feed and seed, and he won't tell me a thing. Maybe you can help me locate his folks. Someone is going to have to pay the damages. Come sit down, I was just going to pour myself a fresh cup. Would you care to join me?"

Matt got really quiet and leaned on the bars to hear what was said.

"Thank you, sheriff. We just rode in; trails mighty hot and dusty, don't mind if I do. And, as to Matthew there, well it's sorta complicated. He well, he's one of our deputy rangers, and he's sorta been working undercover for us; trying to help us put a stop to all the pie snatching and malicious mischief that's been going on around town. I'm not sure just what's going on myself, but I'm sure if you will let me take him over to Captain Parmalee so he can report, then we can come back and square things with you and Mr. Clawson," said Joe grinning as he took a long sip of the fresh brew.

"Undercover you say? Well Joe, I'll take you word on that, and release him to you. But, just to keep things official, I'm going to need a report within twenty-four hours, or I'll have to bill the Rangers for the damages. You don't mind signing a release paper for me do ya?" asked the sheriff reaching into his desk for paper and pencil to draw up the documents.

"Why no, Sir, and I'll personally bring you that report just as soon as Captain Parmalee releases it. .In the mean time you won't blow our cover will you?"

"I reckon as I can keep quiet… let's just say that I released young Matthew to his brother, and that his father is due in by Friday next to settle on the damages. That should cover both of us and give Captain Parmalee time to review the facts. If you will just sign right here, I'll get my keys and release Matthew," said the sheriff sliding the paper across for Joe to sign.

Matt breathed a long sigh of relief. Joe was smoothing things over with the sheriff; maybe things were going to be okay after all.

"Alrighty Matthew, looks like lady luck is on your side this time," laughed the sheriff as he unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Thanks sheriff, I'm sorry for causing you trouble this morning," apologized Matthew.

"Come on _little brother,_ let's get you home before they send out a search party," said Joe, snickering, as Matt walked past him to the door.

"Thanks, Joe, I didn't know how I was going to get out of that cell and back to work before you all got back," said Matt as they stepped out onto the porch.

"Don't thank me yet. I understand, but Captain Parmalee gave you a direct order, which you disobeyed. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes," said Joe clapping Matt on the back. "You best get yourself looking more like a ranger; dressed like that he just might mistake you for a youngster and take a strap to your short britches; you do like right convincing."

Matt blushed and glance around to see Herbert and Jack heading down the street right for him.

"If you rangers, plan on taking me to Pa, you'll have to catch me first," he shouted before dashing off down the street, right past his to classmates.

Joe gave a wide eyed look and took out after him. "You've done it now kid; you've got a Texas Ranger on you trail. If you know what's good for you; you will stop right now and turn yourself in," shouted Joe.

As Matt tried to climb the board fence at the back of the alley, Joe lunged forward and hauled him to the ground. Joe felt his ankle pop, "McCullough, you better start explaining and explaining fast!" growled Joe as he grabbed hold of Matt's arm and swung him around to face him.

"Didn't want to blow my cover. Those fellas out front are classmates; make it look good," panted Matt, in a low whisper for only Joe to hear.

"Got it! Alright, son, that will be enough. I'm taking you in one way or another. You can wise up and walk, or I can hog tie you and toss you over my shoulder, what will it be?" growled Joe angrily.

"I'll walk, but don't be surprised if I forget the way home," smarted Matt; an act for the gathering crowded, which included Herbert and Jack, to hear.

"Gonna be hard headed are you? I'll just haul you over to ranger headquarters and lock you up there until your Pa comes looking for you, now move!" growled Joe, grabbing a fist full of his shirt collar and fairly dragging him along.

Matt kicked Joe's foot as he tried to pull away, as they neared the front of the ranger's station,. Joe rewarded his efforts and added to the charade, by stopping in the middle of the street spinning him to the side, and delivered a resounding whack to the seat of his britches. Matthew couldn't help but notice that Jack and Herbert were once again laughing

"Ouch" yelled Matt. You don't have to make it look that real, mumbled Matt deciding he had fought enough and would walk the rest of the way without contest.

 _ **The flashback ends**_

Matt is at a desk finishing the last sentence of the report. Ranger Joe sprained his ankle chasing me from the sheriff's office, before dragging me into your office.

"Have you finished that report, McCullough?" said Reese as he came through the door.

"Yes sir, just finished it," answered Matthew.

"Good. Captain, says to put on your knickers and them lace ups you've been wearing and bring the report to his office, on the double," said Reese as he landed on his bunk and stretched out.

"Did he really say I had to wear the knickers; I look so ridiculous?" asked Matt.

"Afraid so, Cap't said something about Joe taking you to see your Pa in the morning," answered Reese.

"Golly is he kicking me out of the Rangers; isn't he even going to read my report?"

"Don't rightly know…All I can tell you is that, him and Joe have been talking all afternoon, and you better hustle. You don't want to rile him more than he is right now," explained Reese.

Matt groaned as he knelt next to his bed and fished out the undercover outfit. His face turned red just thinking about Reese seeing him in the short britches.

Reese stretched out and watch the transformation. "Dang, you do make a pretty convincing kid," laughed Reese.

"Thanks I think," said Matt grabbing his report and heading out the door.

~oOo~

Matthew stood nervously at the front door of the Captain's office hoping someone would answer his knock before anyone else saw the way he was dressed.

"Come in!" thundered the Captain from inside.

Matthew swallowed a lump and proceeded inside. "You wanted to see me, Sir," he said coming to stand at attention in front of the desk after laying the report before the Captain.

"Yes, McCullough, I did. Sit down," instructed the Captain, picking up the report to hide the smile that was trying to flood his face.

Matthew sat down and began to wring his hands, as he watched the Captain's fingers drumming on the desk as he read. After what seemed like an eternity, Captain Parmalee dropped the paper on the desk and looked squarely into Matthew' eyes. "Young man, you have committed a serious offense in disobeying a direct order and taking it upon yourself to go undercover. An offense for which you could be sent home," Captain Parmalee stopped and let his words sink in. "That being said; Ranger Joe Riley, the sheriff and I have been giving the matter some serious consideration. I have a few questions that need answered before we proceed any further," continued Captain Parmalee. "Question one; Do you wish to continue in the Ranger Program?"

"Yes Sir, very much, Sir," Matthew quickly answered.

"Very well. Secondly, do you understand that to maintain order and control in the Rangers we must expect every ranger to follow orders?" Explained the captain in a very unforgiving tone.

"Yes, Sir, I do," answered Matthew.

"Then, I trust that you understand that there will be consequences for disregarding a direct order?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand," he answered beginning to feel like a scolded schoolboy.

"Riley seems to think that we could be of service to the citizen of Laredo by letting you remain under cover…"

Matthew smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face! In order for us to proceed there are a few conditions you may not be so eager to agree too," roared the Captain with a very stern look.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I am ready and willing to finish what I started, under any conditions, Sir."

"Good man, now here's the plan. First off we will have to send a wire explaining that you are on a case, delaying you return home. Secondly; and this one is most important; I am in complete control and you will follow my orders to the letter, is that clear?" explained Parmalee in a commanding voice.

"Yes Sir," said Matthew once more.

"I asked you here tonight dressed in that school boy get up of yours because Mr. Clawson and half the town; thanks to your little performance this morning, expect a schoolboy to be held accountable for his behavior. We've agreed that in order for this to work and not to blow your cover we have to make thing seem as real as possible. So you will spend tonight locked up here in the cell in my office. Then in the morning, Riley will escort you out to your father's place, where you will face the consequences of your actions. Thus the slate will be cleared for you to return to school on Monday and continue your observations. Any questions?"

"Just one, Sir, my Pa?" asked Matthew confused and just a little concerned at the implications.

"You let me worry about that _son_ , now into the cell! Joe will be over later with some supper for you," said Captain Parmalee as he closed and locked the cell door; giving into a fit of laughter as he went out the office door. He had to admit, the boy looked convincing.

TBC


	7. Out Of The Frying Pan

Growing Up McCullough

Chapter 7: Out of the Frying Pan...

"Shush, untie Kevin," whispered Barney, before slipping over the log to untie Henry. Quick as a flash, all four boys disappeared into the bushes. They were shaking like leaves as they followed the moonlight back to where the horses were tied hoping that none of the gang woke up and discovered them gone.

 _ **Somewhere out in the night...**_

Carl and Roy, were tramping around in the ravine waving lanterns; trying to spot any signs to which way the boys may have gone. They had been looking for hours, but did not want to go back to Mary without the boys. Suddenly things got eerily quiet. Carl looked at Roy; his eyes were big as saucers, as not more the one good leap in front of them, the big cat stood ready to pounce. Before either of them had time to react, the cat locked his gaze on Roy and pounced.

"Aaaaugh..., HELP aaaaugh," screamed Roy, as he rolled to the ground beneath the cat, doing his best to shield his face from the claws that ripped at his back and shoulders.

Carl dropped his lantern, scrambled to his horse and got his rifle. He was almost frozen with fear, as he tried to get a clear shot at the cat. There really wasn't time to think; either he shot now and gave his friend a chance, or watched Roy be mauled to death. Bang, bang; he emptied both barrels and the cat dropped motionless on top of Roy.

The next several minutes were a blur, as Carl ripped off Roy's shirt and worked to stop the bleeding. It didn't take long to decide that Roy's only chance for survival would be if he got to a doctor and fast.

 _ **One O'clock Sunday Morning back at the Ranch...**_

"Alright fellas remember; we were kidnapped. They jumped us as we were just getting to the back fence line. Then they tied us up and forced us to go with them to Fox Canyon. It took hours to work the ropes lose and then we had to wait for the bank robbers to go to sleep. That's when we were able to slip away, or we would have been dragged all the way to Mexico in the morning," whispered Mark, as he stood in the shadow of the oak that stood in front of the ranch house.

"Good, plan, for you and Barney, but how are Kevin and I going to explain how we got from the Vickers's place, to the fence row with you fellas? And, just what do we say happened to the wagon?" asked Henry, suddenly wishing he had just gone about his business that morning.

"Let's see…Maybe you can say the widow Carter needed some fencing repaired and you came looking for us to help. You can say that you left the wagon at her place, because the horses would be faster," responded Mark, pleased that he could think on his feet so quickly.

"That's good. And, if old man Vickers' complains that we never showed up, we can claim we were helping the widow Carter, on account of she is out of town visiting her sister, and we didn't want her cows to get out," added Kevin also pleased with himself.

"Okay fellas, if we're all in agreement with the details, all we have to do is be extra quiet while we sneak the horses past the house. I don't want to wake mom. In her condition, she don't need the worry," said Mark leading the way along the garden wall and around the house; thankful for the full moon that helped lead the way.

Mary dropped the curtain, breathing a pray of thanks that the boys were home, before she headed down the stairs. She didn't know which to react to first; the relief that they were home, or the anger that they had deliberately disobeyed and worried her sick.

"What is it Miss. Mary," called Charlie as he jumped to his feet when she hurried past him and into the dining room.

"The boys are home. I've just seen them heading for the barn," answered Mary letting relief wash over her for a few seconds.

"No need you going out into the night air; I'll tend to them and see that Mark gets in here pronto," said Charlie, as he snatched his hat form the chair where he had place it, and headed for the back door.

"Thank you Charlie, but I gotta see to this mess myself," answered Mary, as she reached out and retrieved her switch from the table before heading out the back door.

"Something tells me they are gonna wish they hadn't riled her," mused Charlie, as he followed her out onto the back porch.

"Night fellas," called Mark in a low whisper, as Kevin and Henry headed for the bunkhouse.

"Night Mark, see you in the morning," whispered Barney as each turned and headed for their own bed.

"Ya have to admit it's been a wild day, even if we didn't get the cat," said Mark as he walked backward toward the porch.

"Wild Day, you just march yourself right into this house; it's been a wild day alright! I've gone near out of my mind with worry," ranted Mary pointing her switch at Mark.

Mark spun around and his eyes popped as he caught sight of the switch in his mom's hand. He glanced over his shoulder hoping that the others had already gone inside. Getting a switching from his mom was bad enough, but having his friends witness it…

"That's right, they're watching. The three of you can just march yourselves right up here with Mark. He didn't get in this mess alone," fumed Mary.

The other boys froze, as they watch Mark climb the porch stairs. Mary reached out and gave Mark a hard smack across the seat of his britches. They all stared in silence, as Mark yelped and dance to the side throwing his hand back to ward off another lick. Mark bit his lip and hissed as the switch made a stripe across the palm of his hand. "You just plant yourself in that chair, until I see to the others," she said turning her attention back to the audience in the yard.

"You boys heard me, am I going to have to come out there and get you?" called Mary glaring at the three statues staring back at her.

"You three, best get to movin' afore I come out yonder and see what my belt can do before Miss. Mary gets her say," growled Charlie grumpy from lack of sleep.

"That was enough for Barney. After all, he knew what Charlie could do with a belt. "Come on fellas we might as well get it over with," whispered Barney through gritted teeth; moving as slowly as he dared.

"Do you have any idea just how worried I've been?" admonished Mary, as she waited for Barney to reach her. As he turned she popped him twice, sparking a blaze across his backside, before sending him to sit down next to Mark.

Next up was Kevin, hissing as he too felt the switch land, first on his backside, then on his thigh, as he scooted past Mary; not waiting to be told to join the others, and none too eager to sit.

Henry was dead sure that his face was flaming red, as he turned sideways in front of Miss Mary. He was glad that she didn't speak as she administered the two licks that set fire to his britches.

Charlie smiled as he looked on. Mary dropped her switch on the table beside the back door, before turning on them; tears now streaming down her face.

"You just can't imagine how worried I was when Mrs. Parker came by here today… Oh my goodness I didn't even ask you if you were hurt!" She cried. As a new flood of tear flowed, she pulled first one boy then the next into her arms for a hug. Now each of the boys also stood near tears, more from seeing how worried Mary was, but glad that it was too dark in the shadow of the porch for the others to see each other's face.

They each fought not to let tears spill or make a scene by rubbing at the fiery sting that burned their backsides as Mary exclaimed, "Come on into the light, so I can see that you are okay. I just bet you are all starved." In a motherly frenzy, Mary turned and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the boys staring after her in bewilderment.

"You heard the lady, get moving," ordered Charlie.

"She don't gotta fuss over me. I'll just go wash up and get to bed," said Henry.

"Me too," echoed Kevin.

"You'll do no such a thing. You have worried that little woman to a frazzle. So, you will march in there and take your medicine just like the others," barked Charlie giving the two a warning glare.

All four boys dropped their shoulders and turned as one and headed for the kitchen were Mary had lit a lamp to see by. Mary couldn't help but gasp as the four boys trooped in; dirt smudged faces torn and dirty clothes and mud caked boots. "My but you are a sight. I guess we will just have to get you cleaned up some, before we can see what's what," exclaimed Mary, a sound of fear backing in her voice.

Charlie watched as worry that one of them might be hurt filled her eyes. "Boys run out to the bath house and get yourselves clean up, and then get back in here and be quick about it you hear?" he ordered, before Mary had time to object.

"Yes sir," they chorused, nearly tripping over one another as they scrambled for the door.

"Now Miss Mary, it's awfully late or early ar...why don't you just make them some warm milk and a slice of bread and butter. They probably need rest more than anything. You need the rest too; think of the baby," suggested Charlie.

"You're right. I am a mite tired. Why don't you go out to the bath house and hurry them along," she said returning the egg basket to its place on the counter and reaching for a loaf of bread and a knife to slice it.

Mary had just set the bread and butter on the table when the boys came trooping back in followed by Charlie.

"Do any of you boys need any bandages or salve?"

"No Ma'am; Uncle Charlie took care of it," said Mark as he gently sat down.

"That's right Miss Mary, there all fine nothing a little soap and water couldn't fix.

"When you boys finish your milk and bread, put your dishes in the kitchen and get to bed," said Mary letting out a yawn.

"If it alright with you Miss Mary, I'll just take Mark along with the other boys to the bunkhouse, that way he won't wake Benjamin or the little ones, and I can keep my eye on the four of them," said Charlie running a tired hand across his face.

"Alright, but I want to have a talk with the four of them right after breakfast," said Mary

"You heard her boys eat up; you ain't got long to nap before morning chores and breakfast," said Charlie washing down his last bite of bread with the warm milk that sat in front of him.

 _ **Back at Fox Canyon just as the sun to rise…**_

"Okay men, Flint and Bill why don't you ease around and come at them that way and Ty and I will come in from this way. When you're in position give us a whistle. Then, we will move in together," suggested Tom.

"Okay Tom. You men stay low and out of sight until you hear our signal just in case," said Bill as he and Flint ducked low and started across to the other side of the camp. As the sun started to shine, each of the four men with their guns drawn crept up on the camp of sleeping robbers.

"Everyone up and on your feet," shouted Tom kicking at the bedroll at his feet.

Hearing the commotion, Wayne rolled over and reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," growled Bill as he pointed the gun square in the face of the lanky man in front of him.

"On your feet, nice and easy, no sudden moves," said Flint.

It didn't take long to have all the prisoners apprehended. "There are a lot of supplies here, and the fire is still warm. Why don' t I just throw on a log or to and make us make us some coffee before me move out?" asked Tom pleased that things had gone so well.

"Don't mine if we do, might make that long ride in front of us go a little better," said Ty.

"What do you fellas think?" asked Tom.

"You're the boss. I don't think they are going anywhere. And there's plenty of fresh water right here. I have to say that they picked and excellent spot for a hide out," said Flint.

"You can't just leave us tied here while you use our supplies to feed yourselves," grumbled the man with the scruffy beard.

"Keep quiet and we will be headed for the jail before you know it. I don't suppose you would like to save us some time and tell us where the money you took is hidden?" asked Bill stopping in front of the four bound men.

"I don't know what you're talking about; we've been camp here for a week or more just doing some hunting," said the bearded man.

"That's right, we ain't rob..."

"Shut Up Wayne. All of you just clam up, not another word until I tell you to," growled the old man.

"Well men, looks like we on our own looking around camp," said Bill walking away and over to the fire.

"They've got quite a collection of rifles stacked against this tree; reckon they're waiting for more men?" asked Ty as he began digging through the pile of supplies next to the guns.

"I don't think so. Deputy Perkins and the bank teller only reported three hold up men and one look out. I guess we better find something to tote them back with; it wouldn't do to leave them lying around here. Flint look over there and see if there might be a gunny sack or something we could put them in."

"Fellas come over here; it looks like someone was tied up over here," called Bill as he dropped to one knee over near the fallen' tree.

"Looks like more than one somebody to me, and judging from the size of the foot prints and the way the grass is mashed down I would say they were boys not men.

Suddenly Tom turned ashen and quickly made his way back to the tree in the center of camp.

Bill didn't like the look on Tom's face something was wrong. "What is it Tom," he asked as he and the others quickly joined him at the tree.

Tom picked up one of the rifles and turned it over in his hand, "I knew it, somehow I knew it," growled Tom as he stomped across to where the criminals were tied. "Tell me, what have you done with my boy!" he shouted, grabbing one of the men and hauling him to his feet.

"I ain't a telling you nothing, lawman. I ain't got no idea what you're talking about."

Tom what are you yelling about?" asked Bill hurrying to his side.

"This here is the rifle that I bought Henry for his birthday just last week. One of them boys he had tied up was Henry. If you've harmed so much as a hair on his head I'll see that you hang, if it's the last thing I do," growled Tom still holding the prisoner by the shirt.

"Bill, Ty, he's right these other guns belong to Mark, Barney, and this one here is Luke's. Somehow they kidnapped our boys."

"Wait just I cotton pickn' minute, we ain't kidnapped nobody..."

"Wayne I told you to clam up, we don't know nothing," growled Scruffy.

"No you clam up, I done told you; I signed on for bank robbery, and that's all I'm going down for, kidnapping is a hanging offence. Mister, you're right we had four boys tied up over yonder. But, I promise we didn't do nothing to them. They came sneaking up on us yesterday just after noon or there about. We was just holding them until we could get away this morning. I reckon, I didn't get them tied up as well as I thought. Please Mister, you gotta believe me. I don't want to hang," said Wayne pleading with his eyes.

"I got a hunch, Tom, that if they got loose on their own, the first place they will head is the ranch; it's on the way back to town so we can stop off there," said Flint.

"You're right, but I say we should check around here first just in case he's lying," said Bill.

"He's not lying Mister. If those boys came to any harm, it had nothing to do with us. They've been nothing but trouble from the minute Wayne herded them in here. I say good riddance," shouted the gravelly voice of the one they called Doug.

"Just the same; the four of you had better pray they are found safe and unharmed, because if there not, there won't be a judge powerfully enough to save your necks." snapped Flint. "Tom you and Ty stay here we're almost to the back of the canyon we didn't see any sign of them coming in. Bill and I will make a quick search and if we don't find anything we go to the ranch and round up some men to start a proper search."

"Aright Flint, we'll be ready to ride soon as you get back."

 _ **Back at the Ranch…**_

Charlie had staged an early morning raid of his own. He had gotten the boys to go in and get all the little ones and Luke and Benjamin out of the house and over to the bunkhouse for breakfast, hoping that Mary would sleep in. He had succeeded in getting all of the children feed and had set Luke, Kevin and Mark to looking after the little ones in the boy's bunkhouse, while Barney, Henry and Gary took care of morning chores and he cooked breakfast for the men. The boys had all grumbled at first; figuring they could talk ole Charlie out of diaper duty and doll patrol. That was until, Ole Charlie turned a cold glare on them, reached down and unbuckled his belt, promising that the next one that gave him any sass was gonna find just what was worse than minding babies.

Mary rolled over and stretched. The house was certainly quiet, but for such a long night she felt rested. As he rose from her bed and started to dress she heard the clock chime. "Nine O'clock; it can't be nine," she muttered to herself. She dressed and hurried down the stairs, there were no children anywhere. "Charlie, Boys, where is everyone," she yelled running out onto the back porch in a panic.

"It's alright, Miss Mary. Charlie has them all over in the boy's bunkhouse; he wanted to let you rest. I'll let him know that your awake," said Gary who was busy chopping some kindling.

"Thank you, Gary. Would You please tell him, I'd like to talk to him alone before we have a talk with the boys," said Mary with a smile, as she drew a deep breath, Charlie was smarter than the fellas gave him credit sometimes. She felt much better now that she was rested.

~oOo~

"Miss. Mary is awake, she says she wants to talk to you alone before you have a talk with the fellas," said Gary, as he came into the boys' bunkhouse that had been taken over by baby dolls, and diapers and bottles.

"Thanks Gary. Boys, I expect you to stay right here and look after the children. When Mark and Barney get back from washing all the dishes, you tell them, I said to help you and stay here until I come after the four of you."

"Yes sir, Mr. Wooster," answered Henry and Kevin as Charlie turned and headed out the door.

"You fellas okay? I heard all the ruckus this morning. I was sure that the four of you would be standing for breakfast this morning," said Gary.

"I'm kinda surprised we're not. Wooster and Miss Mary were powerfully mad. The way that Wooster was growling, I was sure that as soon as Miss Mary had her say he was going to march us out to the barn for a round with his belt. I guess we kinda deserve it. I mean, we all knew that we were to not to go after that cat," said Kevin.

"You can say that again fellas, but don't count your chickens before they hatch; we're not out of the woods yet. We might still get a lickn' from Uncle Charlie. He's still thinking on it, I can tell," said Barney having come in on the end of the conversation.

"I'm not so worried about Uncle Charlie; what worries me is that mom is bound to tell dad and..." started Mark before being interrupted by Henry.

"...and he's bound to tell my pa and he's bound to tell yours, Barney… and when that happens the only one's backside that might not be blistered is Kevin; after all he doesn't have to face an angry pa, not his anyway," said Henry.

"Who you kidding! I gotta face four angry fathers and wonder which one is gonna set fire to my backside?" added Kevin with a hint of nervous fear in his voice.

Gary reached out and placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder, "trust me, it ain't gonna matter which one's swings the belt; it's gonna hurt like hell. I told you fella yesterday it was a crazy idea."

"Never mind that, let's stick to trying to save our hide from one set of angry adults at a time. Besides, we're still sticking to our kidnapped story, right? It might just work on mom and save us a trip to the barn with Uncle Charlie if we can all keep the details straight," suggested Mark.

Luke was playing with Hunter and looked up when he heard the boys game plan. "Hold it right there fellas; I don't think you better start lying. Miss Parker was here yesterday asking after us. She got Mom all worried cause you weren't home when we shoulda been. Mom got so mad she took a switch to me and she even used her hair brush on Benjamin after he let it slip that…"

He hadn't finished his sentence when Charlie came back through the bunkhouse door. "Alright; you four march in and sit down at the table. Luke, Gary, you watch the little ones and Benjamin you go get started on shoveling out the barn stalls. If you get your job finished, you can trade places with Luke. Remember all of you boys are restricted to the bunkhouse, unless you are doing a chore, that goes for you too Gary!" said Charlie having come back out just in time to hear that bit about Gary knowing their plan, early yesterday.

"Me what'd I do?" questioned Gary staring back at Charlie blankly.

"Don't start; just do like I say and stay put. When we finish with the mighty hunters, I'll tend to you," said Charlie fixing Gary with an angry stare.

"Gary, dropped his shoulders, and dropped to the floor to help Brooke and Samantha with their baby doll dressing.

~oOo~

"I am so disappointed in you boys; causing all of this trouble and worry. Why every time I think about it, I almost cry. What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or even killed. I hardly slept a wink thinking about it and what to do with the four of you. When I found out yesterday that you boys had all waited until the men folk were gone to deliberately disobey direct orders, I decided right then and there that this time, Flint and the others were not going to have to come home and deal with naughty little boys. So…" Paused Mary. "I cut myself a switch and set Luke straight. Then I had a long talk with Ben, and set him straight as well. That just leaves the four of you to set straight," She lectured, stopping to glare at the faces of the four boys in front of her.

"But mom, aren't you gonna let us explain?" argued Mark.

"No Mark, I'm not. I just too blame tired to sort out the truth from your lies, that I'm bound to hear. I came down the stairs this morning with the full intention of seeing to it that between Charlie and myself every one of you got the thrashing of your lives," answered Mary waging her finger at the boys as she spoke.

Four sets of eyes popped open along with their and mouths, as Charlie came in and sat down at the end of the table.

"But Miss Mary..." Barney dared to begin a plea.

"Don't you Miss Mary me, young man. You can thank your Uncle Charlie that your sitting here listening to a lecture, instead of being marched one at the time into the office. He and I sat down and had a talk and we have decided that we're not going to give you a whipping..." Mary paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. Charlie couldn't hope but smile at the collective sigh of relief that covered the boys faces… "He explained that even if we gave you a thrashing, nothing would stop your father's from tanning your hide, after being so deceitful, and disobedient, so we've decided leave that to your fathers, and in the mean time you boys are going to get this place shined and polished for our Christmas dinner in two weeks. That should keep you busy and out of trouble and help me out at the same time," finished Mary with her hands on her hips.

All four boys groaned, "When do we have to start," questioned Mark.

"That brings me to my next point. Because of you boys, this family missed church this morning. Being Sunday, and the day of rest, I can't have you working scrubbing floors and such, so you will sit right here at this table and copy from the bible, until it's time for dinner," said Mary disappearing into the office and returning with a pad of paper and several pencils.

"Do we have too? I hate to write; I'd rather just take a lickin'," said Henry.

"Me too," said Mark and Kevin in unison.

"That's enough complaints; you heard what she said; you don't get a choice; that is unless you want a sore seat while your copying outta the good book," growled Charlie.

"Thank you, Charlie," smiled Mary nodding in appreciation.

"Your welcome, Miss Mary. Can you set one more place at the table, I think that Gary needs to join the boys in this lesson. I'll be right back."

Quick as a wink, Charlie and Gary were back. Gary stepped up in front of Mary with his hands in his pockets looking ashamed he swallowed.

"Miss Mary, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what the boys were up to. I knew even before breakfast. I should have come to you right away."

"That's right Miss Mary. I done gave him a good taste of that hickory stick for letting you worry, and I figured some copying of the good book couldn't do him no harm either," explained Charlie as Gary blushed and eased himself down into the chair next to Kevin.

"Very well then you boys get busy, while I go check on my other children," said Mary opening first Flint's Bible and then hers and placing them in the middle of the big table so five boys could copy.

TBC


	8. Into the Fire

Growing Up McCullough

Chapter 8: Into the Fire...

Matthew hadn't slept much; the cot was hard, and his supper had been cold. His nerves were shot. He had been in a heap for trouble lots of times, but this time was different. He didn't know what to expect, or at least he hoped he didn't know what to expect.

"Rise and shine, time to eat," sang Joe as he hopped in carrying breakfast.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Joe. Do you know where you're taking me this morning?" he asked coming to stand at the bars waiting for Joe to open them.

Just then the office door opened and in barged Mr. Clawson with Captain Parmalee on his heels.

"Now, there you are Mr. Clawson; you can see for yourself we have that young scallywag, as you call him, locked up tight. Fact is; just as soon as he's finished his grits and milk, my associate Ranger Riley here is going to escort him out to his house to have a little talk with his pa about his activities and the damages. And just as soon as Riley reports back to me, I will be right over to see you," said Captain Parmalee, waving his arm toward the cell.

"Well, then I reckon the sheriff was right; it couldn't have been him that broke into my store this morning and made off with my cash box; had nearly twenty dollars in it. I was just sure that it was him, because just like before there were busted eggs splattered everywhere and the only prints anywhere belong to a boy not a man."

"I promise you, that Matthew has been right here all night, but I tell you what; why don't you and I just go talk to the sheriff maybe if we put our heads together and figure out how to end all this trouble," said the Captain offering his hand and turning the man toward the door at the same time.

"Riley, I want a full report as soon as you get back from talking with Matthew's father and you be sure to let him know that he will be responsible for that three dollars to Mr. Clawson for the damages," he called over his shoulder before closing the door.

"Yes sir, I'll just be getting a couple horses saddled while he finishes his breakfast," answered Joe, opening the bars just long enough to set the tray down then turn and close them again. "Sorry kid, I guess you will just have to eat alone, gotta stay in character, don't you know," he whispered.

"I'll be back in half an hour. I want you through eating and ready to ride," he growled loudly as he opened the door just in case someone was outside to hear.

"Darn, I hate grits and Joe never did get to answer my question," muttered Matt slowly pushing the spoon around in the bowl. He took one bite and dropped the spoon. I can't eat this without butter and sugar," he muttered. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled; he was so hungry, and now it looked like he'd have to wait until he got to wherever and faced whoever before he could hope for something to fill the empty spot.

 _ **Meanwhile out on the Road near the Trails End Ranch**_ …

"Shawn, Mike, what are you men doing out this way? Have you been sent to find the boys?" asked Flint concern showing in his face, as the two pulled up and stopped.

"No boss; fact is your boys all turned up last night. The Misses and Wooster are seeing to them. We just came from town; Roy's been hurt pretty bad. That cat got him last night. Carl killed the Cat, but Doc sent us to bring in the carcass. Says; he need to test it for rabies," explained Mike.

"What was he doing out at night, was he chasing after the boys?" Flint suddenly started making sense of how the boys could have got mixed up this. It sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Yes sir. When the boys came home safe last night, but Carl and Roy didn't, Wooster sent us out at first light. We kinda figured they got tired of looking and headed to town for a drink, so we started our search in town. Well we found them, but not in the saloon. Roy's lost a lot of blood, but Doc thinks he will make it. Jack on the other hand is pretty shook up."

"Flint you ride on home, we three can handle getting these crooks to town," suggested Bill.

"Mike, Shawn, you said that the boys were fine right?" asked Flint.

"Yes sir all four, Mark, Barney, Henry, and Kevin. Your Misses is fine too. She was sleeping in, this morning Wooster said, he had all the boys working and looking after the little ones when we left so she could," explained Mike.

"Well then, you men better get on with the doctor's errand. Sounds like Mary and Charlie are on top of things. I think I best ride into town so we can get these prisoners settled and get a report on Roy. Then we can all ride out to the ranch together," said Flint.

The rest of the ride to town was quiet, but one would only need to look at the veins twitching and the red faces of the four men to know that they were working over in their minds just what to say to their sons. It was a just before noon when the posse rode into town.

"Alright, the four of you step down, and don't try anything. Bill can you open the door and show this bunch to the cells. I'm gonna go see if Walter is up to coming over and setting at my desk, while we check on Roy. Then, I'm going out and do so explaining to that boy of mine as to just what happens when he deliberately disobeys me," growled Sheriff Tom.

"Sure thing I'll wait for you right here. Ty can help me and Flint can head on over to the Doc's office," answered Bill.

"Alright men, you heard the sheriff; get on in there," barked Ty, as he stepped down and followed the prisoners into the jail.

Bill clanged the cell doors shut. "Stick your arms through the bars here and we will untie your hands," said Ty.

"What about food; we ain't ate since supper, even prisoners get to eat," grumbled the one called Pete.

"Shut up; you'll eat when you eat and not until," snapped Bill, before sitting down and propping his feet up on the desk, tired and angry all at the same time.

 _ **Back to Matthew and Joe and the Texas Rangers…**_

They had been riding a good while, when Matt decided he had to try and get Joe to answer him once more. He pulled his horse to a stop and yelled, "Joe, hold up! I think my horse has a stone," called Matt. Sliding off his horse he lifted the animals offside front leg.

Joe snorted and turned in the saddle. "Nonsense; you're just stalling," answered Joe slowly turning his horse around and ambling back to where Matt stood hoof in hand.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You would be too, if you were me. Joe, can't you at least tell me where we are going or who you're handing me over too!" asked Matt almost tempted to whine like his little brothers use to.

"I've got strict orders. I can only tell you my orders. I am to escort you to your father's place about two miles out of town; big yellow house. I'm to hand you over to your pa if he is there. If he's not, I am to wait with you until he turns up or Captain Parmalee sends for us. I'm to explain to your Pa that you are charged with making a mess of the feed store and that you owe three dollars in damages. Now mount up we've got some ways to ride," answered Joe struggling to keep a straight face as he watched Matt squirm.

"Come on Joe, there no one here but us, who's to know?" pleaded Matt.

"I will and you will; that's who. Look, disobeying a direct order is what got you in this mess; be darned if I'm going to get caught doing the same. Now come on."

"But Joe, last night Captain Parmalee, well he sorta implied that I was in for a lickn'… like I really was a school boy… That was just for show, right?"asked Matt worry in his voice.

"Could be, Matt that he was just mad that you didn't follow orders, and he wanted to let you sweat a bit to get his point across. Then again, the Captain always says the key to a good undercover operation is in the details..." said Joe with the slightest grin.

"Yes Joe, I know, but he wouldn't let _my pa, whoever he is,_ take a belt to me for just doing my job. I mean, he knows that I was only doing those thing to get in with the gang. I would have come back and made sure to take care of the damages."

"I don't know, Matt, you will just have to wait until we get there to find out," said Joe.

Matt shook his head and climbed back into the saddle.

"Look kid, it hasn't been that long since you were a kid back home. If you had gone and disobeyed your father and landed in jail, what would he have done?" asked Joe feeling a little sorry for the boy.

"Shucks, did you have to bring that up. He would have hunted me down last night and tanned my hide right there in the Captain's office. Then he would have marched me over to apologize to Mr. Clawson. He might have even let Mr. Clawson take a whack at my hide too."

"Well, partner let's just hope this _pa's_ a little softer hearted then your pa or mine; for that matter would have been," smirked Joe.

Joe and Matt rounded the corner and a yellow house came into view. There was a stone walk lined with flower boxes leading up to the door. Joe stopped his horse at the hitching rail and waited for Matt to do the same.

"Get on down, son things aren't going to get any easier," said Joe putting a hand on Matt's shoulder and kind of pushing him along. Just as they reached the front porch the door flew open.

"Boy, where have you been? I've been up all night pacing wondering where you were! I rode in yesterday afternoon, ready to take you for a steak dinner. I thought I told you I wanted you home every night no later than six, what with your chores and school work, you had more than enough to keep you busy," ranted this dark haired stranger.

He was almost a head taller than Matt. He had a neatly trimmed beard that and a bushy moustache. Matt couldn't help but stare. He was dressed in bib overalls and a blue denim shirt. If he hadn't known better, he would have believed the man was family.

"Speak up boy, I asked you a question." growled the angry parent.

Matt jumped at the loud growl, and stammered for a bit "I...a...I was...I got myself in a bit of a fix, Pa. I had to spend the night in town. Sorry I worried you, sir...I didn't mean to."

" **Got yourself in a bit of a fix! What it the Sam Hill, is that supposed to mean!"** boomed his father angrily. **"And just who is this you got with you?** " he bellowed, noticing Joe for the first time. "Pardon my manners, son my names Spence, Chester Spence," he said extending his hand.

"Please to meet you, sir. I'm Joe Riley, of the Texas Rangers. I'm here to inform you that your son has gotten himself in a little trouble. Why don't we just step inside and I'll explain."

"Sure thing, Mr. Riley come right on in. Matthew, run on around back there and get us some more wood for the fire," said Mr. Spence before turning and following Joe into the house.

"Yes Sir," answered Matt almost running around the house. Glad for some time to breath. A wood pile that should be easy to spot, he thought to himself as he rounded the house. "They sure did a good job picking a fella to be my pa, don't know about his bite but he sure can bark," mused Matthew spotting the wood pile stacked neatly against what looked like a tool shed. As he got closer, he noticed that the door was open, it was a tool shed alright, there in plain sight was one well-worn razor strap. Matt shuttered as he began to gather the wood; just the kind of tool he didn't want to see.

"Matthew get that wood and get yourself in here; you've got some explaining to do," bellowed his Pa from the back stoop.

Matt grabbed one more log and practically bolted for the back door. Once inside he quickly located the fire place and dropped his wood into the box to the side. After placing two logs on the fire, Matt picked up the poker and started poking around.

"The Ranger here tells me that you have gone and gotten yourself mixed up with the wrong crowd. That they talked you into throwing eggs and paint all over the feed and seed. If that ain't bad enough, he says you done gone and got yourself thrown into jail because you wouldn't tell anyone where you live until this morning. Have you got anything to say for yourself?" asked his pa in a gruff tone that Matt was sure meant he wanted an answer.

Matt knew he should answer, but he didn't know what to say. He wished he knew what Joe had told the man, and what Captain Parmalee had said when he hired him. He was in big trouble and somehow he knew that this father was not going to put up with the blank stare for long.

"What with the chores school and sneaking around, he says it's a wonder you had time to sleep. I leave you on your own for little more than a week; I trusted you, and this is how you behave? I thought you were grown enough to handle things," ranted Mr. Spence before stopping to sit down on the coffee table right in front of Matt. "Speak Up. What do you have to say for yourself?" he growled leaning forward and glaring at Matt.

Matthew wished that he could just scream; "I quit!" and storm out of the room, but he had given his word. He had told Captain Parmalee, he would finish what he started, no matter the cost, so he squared his shoulders sat up straight swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "I don't know what to say sir. I just did what I did. I can't really explain it; not right now, sir." Matt mumbled to a stop knowing that his answer was not going to sit well.

Mr. Spence slapped his thigh as he stood and turned to Joe. _ **"Well**_ **there you have it Mr. Riley; he just can't explain it right now!"** he said in a cold calm voice as if trying not to set off a keg of dynamite. Matt shook a little as he waited; half expecting to be yanked up by his suspenders and walloped right in front of Joe.

Mr. Spence was silent for a several minutes glaring at Matt and then at Joe, breathing in and out as if counting to calm himself. "I tell you what Mr. Ranger, sir. I sure thank you for bringing the boy out. You can tell that Mr. Clawson, the boy and I will be in to settle up first thing in the morning. Now if you'll excuse us, I can see that I am going to have to have a very different, and more private discussion with my son. Maybe then I can get some answers," he said as he walked Joe to the door.

Once they reached the door, and their backs were to Matt Joe leaned in and whispered. "Don't be too hard on him, sir, after all he was just trying to help."

"Don't worry, Joe I'm not going to be any harder on him then I was on you when you first came to work for me six years ago," he said with a slight smile.

Joe left shaking his head, poor kid, he hadn't wanted to sit for days after that private chat.

Mr. Spence closed the door and turned his attention back to Matthew. "Alright son play acting is over it just you and me now," he said with a grin as he carefully removed his beard and moustache, as he sat down next to Matt with a grin.

"Captain Parmalee, it's you! Boy am I glad, you really had me going," exclaimed Matt. "You really had me worried there for a while. I thought for sure I was headed for that woodshed out back," exclaimed Matt letting out a loud sigh of relief.

"Hold up there, McCullough. I agreed to go along with this little charade, so long as you agreed it was on my terms remember?" said Captain Parmalee.

"Yes sir, but..."

"No buts, son. You remember I said you might not like some of the consequences, if you decided to go through with the assignment?" interrupted Captain Parmalee. Stopping and watching to see if Matt was listening. Satisfied he continued. "I always say that the success or failure of any mission is in the detail. That said Son if you want out, this is the time to tell me. Corse we don't know who's watchin' If they are we might just blow the whole case. Still it's up to you. In for a penny in for a pound," said Captain Parmalee with an ironic smirk on his face.

Matt closed his eyes in thought, going ahead, meant taking a lickin' no doubt. Matt bit his lip and squirmed a little in his chair.

Captain Parmalee had to fight not to smile, he looked for all the world like a little boy, sitting before his pa hopping to get out of a spanking and knowing he could not.

Suddenly Matt opened his eyes, "I'm not a quitter, sir, the boys at school would know something was up right away, if I didn't show up at school in the morning with sitting troubles. After all, I not only vandalized the feed store, I made a public display of getting myself thrown in jail," conceded Matt.

"Very well, then here is what we are going to do. You and I are going to live here as father and son until this mess is solved. That means you have to help with chores and cooking and such. Tomorrow you and I; as _Mr. Spence,_ are going to the feed store where you will have to apologize. Then I, as your father, will escort you to the ranger station, to say your I _'m sorries._ That way I get some paperwork done as well. After that, I'll drop you at school and come back here. After supper each night you will tell me any details you have learned, and we will decide together how to handle things. Any questions?" explained Captain Parmalee in that same tone that Matt's father used when what he meant was I am in charge, and you will do as you are told.

"Yes sir, I understand you are in charge. My job is to follow orders," answered Matthew.

"Good man. Maybe you are the right man for the job. That just leaves one more thing to take care of. I'm not going to punish you for the vandalism or for getting locked up, after all that was in the line of duty, but you did disobey a direct order. I did me some thinking last night. And I firmly believe that you're of good Ranger material, you just need some direction. My Pa always said let the punishment fit the crime, I think a good hiding will serve that just fine and remind you not to defy my orders in the future," explained Captain Parmalee, giving Matt a stern look as he stood.

Matt stood too. "Yes sir, do you want me to wait for you in the shed out back?"

"No, son we're here alone, no need to go out back we can take care of things in your room. It's right through that door," said Captain Parmalee pointing to the door behind the chair Matt had been sitting in. "I'll be in in a few minutes," said Captain Parmalee before turning and crossing the room and disappearing through a door off the kitchen.

Matt shifted from one foot to the other as he waited inside the bedroom. It was a nice room there was a desk under the window, a shelf with a few books and a small chest on the far side of the bed. Matt began to get antsy and his mind began to wonder; he had been sent to his room to wait for a whipping' more times than he cared to admit, so why was he so nervous this time? He guessed not knowing what to expect was the problem. Would he use a strap or maybe a paddle? Would he have to bend over the desk, or worse would he have to go across the Captain knee? Matt blushed, maybe he would have to take down his britches, he sure hoped not; just knowing that the Captain of the Rangers was going to tan his hide was bad enough. Matt paced the room considering this new worry. Suddenly he spotted a night shirt laying on the end of the bed. He'd meet him halfway, quick as a flash he was out of the knickers and dropping the night shirt over his head, the door opened and in walked Captain Parmalee carrying a folded belt in his hand.

"I see you've been here before," he said noting the change of clothes.

"Yes Sir, not to long ago sir," answered Matt shifting from one barefoot to the other.

Stepping up to the end of the bed, Captain Parmalee kicked the discarded clothes out of the way as he spoke. "Grab the bed frame and bend over," he said tapping the folded belt on his thigh as he waited for Matt to get into position.

Matt did as he was told, relieved that he hadn't be ordered to lift the nightshirt. His relief was short lived however as with the aid of a hefty swing Captain Parmalee went about setting fire to his thinly covered and soon to be very sorry behind. Matt's knuckles were white from gripping the bed frame as he tried not to cry out. Captain Parmalee placed his left hand on Matt's back and pushed him down onto the bed causing Matt's feet to leave the floor, as his torso was draped cross the iron footboard his backside raised into the air. Captain Parmalee knew just what he was doing, raising the belt he aimed for the sit spot and delivered the first of five final licks. Matt's resolve gave way and he cried loudly into the quilt, as each lick burned across the last. Captain Parmalee stopped and helped Matt to stand before turning and leaving the room.

When the door closed, Matt made his way to the side of the bed, stretchered out on his belly letting the tears flow.

 _ **Meanwhile back to The Ranch…**_

"Men, I sure want to thank you for riding with me, and I'm sorry for all the trouble you've got waiting at home. If you could have stayed home, your boys wouldn't be in this mess," said Tom as they rode along.

"Now, Tom don't you be thinking that way; our boys, as you put it might well have pulled the same stunt, if we had been home all week. And besides, one of them boys is yours, remember," laughed Flint.

"I sure do remember, and I'm a gonna make darn sure he remembers what happens when he defies me," said Tom giving his horse a little kick to start him moving again.

"When I get through with Barnaby, he may just forget what it feels like to sit down," growled Bill. "Imagine being as old as him, knowing I said no and taking out anyway. Sometimes I just don't know what's going on in that boy's mind," grumbled Bill come up alongside Tom.

"I know what you're saying Bill, Mark and I talked and talked the other night. I finally absolutely forbade him to go after that cat. He stood right in front of me and promised he would not…" said Flint anger flaring in his eyes. "And worse than that, you know that this mess has worried Mary sick. When I get hold of that boy he's gonna wish he'd never heard of that cat."

"I've been a thinking boss; I know that it's your ranch and all and that the boys they ain't really my responsibility, but that younger boy Kevin and I have become mighty close and well boss, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me see to him," said Ty turning in the saddle to look at Flint.

"I don't mind at all, long as you see to it he understands what he did was wrong and that he's not to do it again," said Flint as the four men turned down the lane to the ranch.

All looked quite, as Charlie came out of the bunkhouse waving them towards them. Charlie met them in front of the barn where some of the other hands took their mounts. "Fellas, I'm so glad your back, things around here have gone plumb wild. Mary and all of the young'uns are a napping. Come on over to my kitchen and I'll tell you all the happenings," he said.

All four men followed Charlie; glad for a rest. Helping themselves to a bowl of Charlie's stew and a cup of coffee, they listen to him pour out the details; from Mary's frightening visit with Miss Parker, to her taking a switch to first Luke, then all about the misunderstanding with Benjamin over the note. He told all about Mary's panic over the lost boys, he even told about him overhearing, her paddling Benjamin with her hairbrush. He took a deep breath and a long drink before he started in about his sleeping on the sofa and her waiting up until the early morning hours, worrying and how she had made all four boys march up to her, and receive their due, from her hickory stick one minute and her motherly coddling the next.

"I don't mind telling you fellas, it took some doing to talk Miss Mary out of wearing herself and several switches out on your boys. I finally convinced her that, even if she used every limb she could cut from that old tree, and wore their britches thin; when you fellas got home they were going to get it again. Her motherly instincts kicked in, so instead, she promised to work every one of them to a frazzle cleaning and a polishing for her Christmas dinner. This being Sunday, she couldn't start them a working today so she's had them in there copying the good book all morning. Then soon as they ate a sandwich, she sent them to bed for a nap. Took some doing, but I convinced her to lay down too, while the little ones slept," said Charlie, leaning Back in his chair; now exhausted from his animated narration of the events.

"Charlie, ole friend, I'm mighty glad I left you looking after things. I knew you were the right man for the job," said Flint.

"I reckon, you won't mind if I just go on over to the boy's bunk house and wake my boy. He and I need to have a father son chat, before we get back to town," said Tom looking at Charlie as he stood and tipped his hat.

"Nope. As a matter of a fact all four of the boys are sleeping in there, so as I could keep my eye on them."

"That a fact, guess that means there's no better time than right now for all of us to have that chat," said Bill as he and Ty rose with Flint.

Charlie whistled, shaking his head as he headed for the hammock on Bill's porch and to finally get a rest.

TBC Chapter 8: Fathers and Sons


	9. Fathers and Sons

Growing up McCullough

Chapter 9: Fathers and Sons

The four fathers walked single file to the door of the bunkhouse. Tom opened the door and stepped to the side letting the others pass by him. They each stopped at the foot of the bunk where his boy slept.

"Darned if they don't look plumb innocent when their asleep," said Flint moving around to the side of Mark's bunk.

"In this case they're anything but," said Bill stepping up to Barney's side.

"I reckon, we best get it over with," said Tom before all four father's reached out and shook their boys shoulder.

"Up and at it son, on your feet, time to get up, wake up, son on your feet," said each of the father's in turn.

One after the other, the boys sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then one after the other the boys began to get worried as they looked into their father's faces.

"H...I.. Pa, how long have you been home?" asked Barney with a nervous squeak.

"Long enough to know you're in for a lickin'," growled Bill glaring angrily at him.

"Pa, it's not what you think," stuttered Henry, not liking the look on his pa's face.

"Are you telling me; you didn't defy me by going after that cat? "growled Tom as he stared down at Henry.

"No, sir, but we…"

"Dad, I know we worried folks, but we kinda couldn't help it, cause we kinda got ourselves kidnapped. Didn't we fellas," interrupted Mark looking first at his dad and then the other angry fathers.

"Heck, Mark, can't you see we're in enough trouble already. We had better just come clean and get it over. Ty, I'm sorry I disobeyed you and took off like I did. I'll take my lickin' without a fuss," said Kevin nervously rubbing his hands on this pants, as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Son, I'm proud of you. It takes courage to speak up in front of your friends. You're right that you're about to get a lickin', but not just for taking off without permission. You took off after that cat, after every one of us told you not too. All four of you did, ain't that right?" asked Ty, reaching out and making Kevin look him in the eye.

"Yes Sir," he said trying not to let tears fall, as he watched the look of disappointment cross each of the father's faces.

"I think there's been enough talk. All of you knew better and you knew what to expect when..." The room got deafeningly quiet as each, man reached down and took off his belt.

"On your feet, and boys I think you should drop your britches," said Bill in a tone that made all the boys cringe.

"But Dad, can't we go in the office; one at a time, _private like…_ after all it's embarrassing enough to have them hear me get a lickin' I don't want to have to drop my britches in front of the fellas," complained Mark.

"Mark, I'm done talking,unless you would rather I bare your backside and pull you over my knee' while the others watch. You'd better turn around and do like your uncle Bill said," commanded Flint in that deadly calm tone that all the boys knew meant there was not room for discussion.

That got all the boys moving; they turned and began unfastening their britches as each father waited folded belt in hand.

Charlie was just settling into the hammock next door. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boys, as the sound of leather smacking bare skin filled the air. Ouch, they were going to remember this day for a while, thought Charlie.

"Ow..E..e, Pa, please I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" yelped Henry from where he lay across the bunk.

"That's right son. You had better not do it again," lectured Tom, as he reached down and slapped Henry's hand away, before landing another hard lick right where Henry was sure to feel it the most.

Not four feet away, Barney yelped and hollered, as the belt snapped across his backside. But try as he might, he could not budge an inch. Bill's right foot was propped up on the bunk, Bill held him firmly over his raised knee with his left hand welding the belt in his right. There was no doubt in Barney's mind that Bill intended to make sure that he would not be sitting for a long while.

Across the room, Kevin bared his backside and bent over grabbing his knees without argument, but with the first lick he was hopping and dancing, "Ouch! I'm sorry," he cried standing and throwing back his hand.

"Kevin, move your hand and bend over, we're not finished." Kevin winced, but did as he was told. Ty drew his arm back and swung the belt again.

"Aug, please... aaughhh..., that hurt," he yelled popping up and flinging his hands back and rubbing at the sting, this time turning his backside away from Ty.

"Ty dropped the belt onto the bunk and seizing Kevin by the arm, sat down and pulled him over his knee. He used his left hand to pin Kevin hands to his back, before raising his right and delivering a walloping Kevin would never forget.

"Ouch dad, that hurts, ouuu...ch. I've had enough," wailed Mark as the belt landed on this sit spot again. Gone were the worries of having a bare backside in front of his friends, his only concern now was stopping the attack that was setting fire to his behind. "I promise dad _**I'll never, ever disobey**_ a direct order again. Ouch, Daddy, please I promise…" wailed Mark.

" **I just bet you won't** , not for a long while, and as for it hurting; you just remember that the next time you think about lying to me," admonished Flint, shifting Mark forward over his knee before laying down several licks one on top of the other.

Suddenly, all four father's stopped as if things had been timed perfectly. All that could be heard now were sobs as each father allowed his boy a few minutes to calm.

It was Ty who moved first, uncrossing his leg and helping Kevin to stand. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear," he said as he stood and rethreaded his belt.

"Yes, sir, Pa, I mean Ty..." said Kevin between hitched breaths wincing as he pulled his britches across his very well spanked behind.

Ty smiled, " _Pa, I_ like the sound of that, Son. Why don't you stretch out on your bunk, I'll come get you for supper," said Ty giving his shoulder a squeeze before turning toward the door.

As Bill watched Barney tug his pants back up he lectured. "Barnaby, you know you scared the dickens out for me and Miss Mary. As much as I hate whippin' ya boy; I'll do it if you take a darn fool chance like that again," admonished Bill before pulling Barney into a hug. "Back to bed with you, and you stay there until I come for you," he said replacing his belt as he turned to leave.

"Pa, I'm sure sorry I didn't stay home like you said. I wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again," said Henry, running his sleeve across his eyes as he stood and face Tom.

"It's alright boy, we'll talk about it later. Fix your pants, then you can rest here in the bunkhouse. I'll come get you when I'm ready to go home," said Tom fishing tightening his belt around his waist as he spoke.

Flint reached down and pulled Mark's drawers and denim britches up over his tender hide before allowing him to stand. Still crying hard, Mark allowed himself to be guided face down onto the bunk. Flint replaced his belt and sat down next to Mark.

"The worst is over now son. You rest until supper. I'm going in to see your mother, we can talk later, okay?" said Flint rubbing a few quick circles on his back before he stood.

"Yes, sir. Please tell her, I'm real sorry I worried her," he said as a tear slid down his cheek.

When Flint turned around he noticed that Mary stood in the now open bunkhouse door, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Flint, what if it Mark or one of the other boys had been hurt, killed by that cat or scratched up like…" she said dissolving into tears.

"Shush, now baby, it's over now. They're all going to be just fine," said Flint, quickly pulling her to him in an effort to comfort her and to keep her from seeing the tears he wanted to shed. What if it had been… He hadn't told any of the boys about Roy, he didn't quite know how. Flint wrapped a protective arm around Mary and turned to the other men gathered on the porch. "Come on up to the house we could all uses some coffee and a minute to gather our thoughts."

 _ **Back to the Farmhouse in Laredo…**_

Captain Parmalee sat in the armchair staring into the fire. It had been almost an hour since he had put away his father's belt. He had stopped hearing the muffled cries from Matt's room some time ago. He had been tempted to go in and comfort the boy, but waited for fear he might embarrass the young man, but now before chores and supper he had a few words to say. He let out a long sigh, as he rose and went to knock on the closed door. When there was no answer, he opened the door, and he couldn't help but smile. Matt was on his side; the back of the night shirt was around his waist his right hand turned behind him. It was clear that he had been allowing the cool air in the room to fan the flames, before he had fallen asleep. Captain Parmalee chuckled softly, as he crossed the room and straightened the nightshirt. He would let the boy sleep; he could do tonight's chores alone. As he closed the door, he smiled again; he couldn't help but remember a time long ago when he had nursed a sore backside in that very same bed.

 _ **Back to the bunkhouse from Gary's point of view**_

"Whoa, there young fella, suppose you tell be just where you're going in such a hurry, and what you were doing sneaking in the back door of the bunkhouse. If you were anywhere within a mile of the place just a little bit ago, then you know them boys don't want no company." Charlie stopped with a puzzled look on his face as he stared at me.

"Mr. Wooster sir, honest I can…" But, I never got a chance to finish. Charlie's whiskers twitched and he exploded.

" **Just a gall darn minute!** You were sent to take a nap just like the others. Now I catch you trying to sneak in the back door! You was gonna try and pretend you didn't leave. Guess I didn't do a good enough job with that hickory stick this morning. Well you just come with me. This time when I'm through, you'll do some real thinking before you sneak out on me, and you'll be a doing it, _ **standing up I tell you!**_ " fumed Charlie stomping over toward the wood pile.

"Mr. Wooster sir, _**please!**_ You gotta listen!" I yelled, while bein rushed toward the wood pile. "I wasn't sneaking in honest," I tried agin, my eyes getting big as I watched Charlie reach down and unbuckle his belt and pull it clear of his britches. "Please listen I was sneaking, _**OUT,**_ **not in.** I promise, I can explain, if you'll just let me!" I exclaimed in one last attempt to save my hide.

Charlie turned and glared toward me, then he sat down with a huff on the chopping block. "Alright boy, start explaining, and this had better be good," said Charlie slapping his belt down on the log as he waited.

I was so nervous it just all sorta poured out. "I went straight to the bunkhouse just like you said. I was so glad to be finished copying the bible. I went right to sleep. But, then it all happened so fast; One-minute I was sleeping peacefully on my bunk in the corner, then the ruckus started and when I opened my eyes, there was Mr. Hawks telling the fellas they could drop their britches. I didn't know what to do. I tried to close my eyes at first, but I couldn't help but watch. It was all kind of strange. The four boys and their fathers were all in the same room, but it was like each pair was in a room all to themselves. Barney and Bill were the closest. Barney yelped and hissed but, _he'd took it like a man._ Next in line was Henry, it was easy to see that this wasn't his or his pa first battle, he yelped and pleaded with his pa but; in the end, his ass was just as red. Then there was Kevin; at first I thought he was going to take it the best, but it didn't take long watching him dance to figure out that this was probably his first time having to feel a belt on his bare butt. I almost laughed out loud then, when Ty dropped the belt and drug Kevin over his knee kicking and screaming. I had to cover my mouth when Ty pinned his legs and proceed to deliver theworst bare bottom spanking any fella ever got. Land sakes, would he be embarrassed if he knew I watched the whole thing. Then there was Mark; first he's standing there bold as brass fixing to try and cover things with a lie. Boy he dropped his britches fast enough when the boss threatened to tan his hide first in front of everyone. He yelled and squirmed trying his best to get out of the lickin' he earned, but the boss had him tight, and boy did he let him have it. His butt was flaming red by the time the boss turned him loose." When I finished telling it all to Charlie, I was sorta trying not ta laugh, cause I was embarrassed and well sorta…When I try not to laugh I get this stupid goofy half grin on my face. Guess that weren't such a good thing.

"Whoa there, son, let me get this straight, you watched the boys get a lickin' and you think it's funny?" barked an angry Charlie.

"Well, at first, when it was happening," I admitted biting my lip. "Maybe just a little, but then when it was over and I was laying there thinking. I felt kinda bad, sorta like the fellas I reckon, they were all worried at first about the others seeing their bare asses, and then by the end. I don't think any of them cared who was looking just as long as the lickin' was over.

When it was over, and the fellas were laying there crying; things were different. I started thinking that the fellas would be awful embarrassed if they knew that I had watched, so I decided to sneak out. I waited until things got really quiet, like maybe they was all sleeping, again. I eased up off of my bunk and tip toed over to the back door. I eased the door open just enough to squeeze through. Then as quick as I could I pulled the door closed and turned around and damned if I didn't run right smack into to you and that's t the truth, sir; the whole truth." I announced dropping my eyes to the dirt, hoping that Charlie would believe me.

Charlie reared back and let go with a loud "woosh of air" slapping his thigh with his folded belt.

I near jumped outta my skin at the slap of leather. "You do believe me, don't you Mr. Wooster, don't ya?" I asked getting' nervous all over again.

"I believe you boy; there ain't no way you could have described all that unlessen, you had seen it. Trouble is what to do about ," muttered Charlie watching me as he thought some.

"I know, it was wrong of me to watch, but I was kinda, trapped; honest I was just trying to save my own ass... Their pa 's was so mad; I didn't want them to think I had a part in that cat hunt."

Charlie nodded at me. "Alright, son I tell you what we're gonna do. First off, you ain't gonna tell a sole what you seen, cause if you tell anyone, any of it; I'll give you the gall -darnedest public lickin' and don't you think I can't...And another thing, you better start watching your mouth, There ain't no need you a using words; like damn, and ass, and especially not in front of the little ones like this morning. The next time I hear that kind of talk, I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap," said Charlie with a smile as he stood and started putting his belt back on.

"You got a deal, and thanks, for letting me explain," I said relieved as all get out, so I leant down and gave Charlie a quick hand shake ta seal the deal.

"Don't need to thank me. Now, seeing as you are awake, why don't you do your friends a favor and get started on the chores for this afternoon," suggested Charlie shaking his head as he started for the main house to see what Flint knew about Roy and Carl.

Great extra chores, maybe I should've turned over and closed my eyes, pretended I didn't see nothing. Still, extra chores, is better than a lickin, and maybe it will get some of those red ass images outta my head: their backsides was so red, I could feel the heat commin' right offa them.

 _ **Meanwhile Back to the Farmhouse in Laredo**_

Matt woke up, his stomach rumbled, he could smell food. Rolling over he groaned the stinging returned instantly as he slid his feet to the floor and sat up. It hadn't been a nightmare, Captain Parmalee had really done it. Matt slowly stood and made his way to the small washbasin splashing water on his face. "Aug...ouch..." he groaned once more, as he stretched reaching for the towel hanging on the back of the door. "Easy McCullough; move easy," he mumbled, as the movement awoke the burning fire across his backside. Slowly he made his way across the room and slowly he reached for the discarded clothes. Dropping them onto the bed; "Who was he kidding, hungry or not, he might as well go back to bed," he grumbled dropping himself once more face down across the bed.

"Time to get up son, supper's almost ready!" called Captain Parmalee from the other room.

"That's alright sir, I'm not hungry," groaned Matt turning his head to face the door. His stomach growled as if to protest, just as the door popped open.

"On your feet son, I expect you at the table in ten minutes," said Captain Parmalee in his commanding voice.

"Yes Sir," answered Matt, wincing as he pushed himself up off the bed once more. Slowly and carefully he stepped into his drawers. "I don't know how he expects me to sit," he moaned as he pulled the knickers across his gluteus maximus. He quickly discarded the night shirt and threw on his shirt not daring to try and tuck it in. "I don't know which is worse; face the Captain, or knowing I have to sit," thought Matt as he quickly combed his hair and reached for the door knob.

Captain Parmalee smiled and nodded toward the chair nearest Matt. Matt let out a breath of relief when he noticed a cushion in the chair he pulled out. Captain Parmalee couldn't help but smile as he turned just in time to catch the awful face that accompanied the groan as Matt's rear connected with the chair's cushion. Without a word Captain Parmalee placed two steaming plates of food on the table and sat down, starting the blessing without waiting for Matt to stop squirming.

"Lord, be with my parents as they travel. Thank you for the day you have given and for young men like Matt. Lord bless this food and those who partake. Amen," said Captain Parmalee.

"Amen," said Matt taking his napkin and placing it in his lap.

"I hope you like steak and potatoes, you were sleeping so soundly earlier that I didn't want to wake you." said the Captain as he forked food into his mouth.

"I like steak and potatoes just fine sir, thank you" said Matt as he cut a bite of steak and brought it to his mouth. "Mm-mm... that's so good," he mumbled around the bite.

Both men ate in silence for several minutes.

"Did you learn anything, Matt?" asked Captain Parmalee before taking his next bite, and looking straight at Matt.

Matt jumped a little being caught off guard, then swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "Not to disobey your orders?" asked Matt hesitantly.

"Good, anything else?" asked the Captain before taking another bite.

" _That this ain't your first time swinging a belt,"_ answered Matt timidly, not sure what answered the Captain was looking for. He took another bite and stared at his plate.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed the captain, "You're right about that son. Fact is you're not even the first Ranger I've taken leather too," he said.

Matt looked up wide eyed. Staring at the captain; had he really said what he thought he had said?

"Boy was Ranger Joe right, when he said you believed in giving every assignment your fullest attention." said Matt after a time.

"He should know, I always did say, do it right the first time you won't have to do it again," said the Captain with a grin.

Matt laughed, and he relaxed a little, or as much as one could be; sitting on a bed of blistering hot coals. "You did it right sir real right! Fact is if I had known just how good you were at tanning hides, I would have backed out while I had the chance," said Matt with a half grin as he shifted once more in his chair.

Captain Parmalee, stopped and pointed his fork right at Matt waiting until their eyes met before he continued. "You say that now, but I don't believe you would have: You gave your word, and that means something to you and to me. From the first day I met you; I said to myself, something about that young man makes me know he's Ranger material. I learned some time ago that stubborn young men make the best rangers if I'm willing to take the time to give the proper attention at the proper time," said Captain Parmalee dropping his fork onto his plate.

"Thank you, sir, it means a lot that you think I can be a good Ranger," said Matt sitting a little straighter.

"Your welcome, Matt. I learned some years back, that even the best recruits mess up now and again, and it's up to me to keep them and you on your toes. I'm going to let you in on another little secret… If you had thrown in the towel this morning when you had the chance, the undercover worked would have ended, and the crimes would have continued, but I still would have blistered your backside for disobeying a direct order and going off on your own without back up. One of the very first things a Ranger must learn is to never go into any situation without back up. Is that clear?" said Captain Parmalee giving Matt a very stern, very fatherly look.

"Crystal. Clear. Sir," answered Matt.

"Okay, and now that that's cleared up; I cooked, so you clean up, and while you're at it pour me another cup of coffee and answer the question I was really asking… Have you learned anything about the case?"

Matt startled the Captain when he jumped to his feet so fast. "Just what I wrote in the report sir. If I hadn't gotten caught yesterday, I was supposed to get to meet the boss after my caper was done," answered Matt excitedly, as he stacked the dishes into the sink and began pulling at the pump handle.

"There's some hot water in the reservoir, there on the back of the stove. Think back, Matt; was there anything about Saturday morning that stands out as peculiar or different, or maybe out of place to you?" asked Captain Parmalee taking a long sip from his coffee.

Matt was silent for several minutes staring into space, as he absently wiped the plate in his hand. "Nothing much really, except the everywhere I turned, if took notice of the crowd there was Herbert, and Jack, snickering and watching, almost as if they knew I was going to get caught, and then itching to see what happened when I did," said Matt.

Captain Parmalee stood and carried his coffee cup to the sink, watching Matt work as he thought. "Son, think real hard, when was the first time you heard them laughing or saw them… this could give us an important clue," he said with a look of deep concentration as he retrieved his pipe from the fire place and returned to his chair.

Matt finished the last dish and turned to face Captain Parmalee, hissing as his backside pressed against the counter before he quickly decided not to lean against it. "I'd almost swear, I heard them snickering when Mr. Clawson snatch me by the shirt collar and hauled me out of the feed store. Then I thought I heard snickering again, just outside the sheriff's office. Then I saw them lurking outside forty-five minutes or an hour later when Joe and I came out of the office that" s why I ran. Where do I put these dishes sir?" asked Matt as he didn't have any more to add.

"In the cupboard to your left there, son. When you're finished, you best get to your school work, while I think this over?" Suggested Captain moving to the arm chair in front of the fire place to enjoy his pipe and think some more.

"I can't captain, I don't have my books," answered Matt as he emptied his water and hung up the dish towel. Glad for the modern convince of a sink that actually drained; relieving him of the need to tote and empty water, as every step only reminded him of his discomfort.

"They're on your desk, son. Joe brought them out; he thought you might need them," answered the Captain without looking away from the fire.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'll just say good night. I think I'll turn in as soon as my homework's finished," said Matt starting for the bedroom.

"Not so fast son. We got us some talking to do about tomorrow. I expect you finished with you school work and dressed for bed within the hour. We can talk then," he said in that low stern tone that he had used for his ruse as Mr. Spence earlier.

"Yes Sir," answered Matt rolling his eyes as he made the slow tortured walk to his room.

Once inside he crossed to the desk and pulled out the small wooden chair. Then, sliding it back into place he gathered his book and tablet and tossed them and his pencil onto the bed and stretched out. The bed was the only way he was going to be able to even pretend to concentrate on math.

TBC Chapter 10: The Talk...


	10. Talks,

Growing Up McCullough

Chapter 10: The Talks…

"AA, Au, AA, you sit and rest, I'll see to the coffee. Bill how about you get the cups," said Flint, as he pulled out a chair for Mary.

"Oh, Flint really, I can manage, you men have a seat," she said nodding toward the others.

"Mary dear, humor me; it has been a long day," whispered Flint in her ear, as he helped her ease herself into the chair.

"Very well, dear if you insist. There is an applesauce cake under the tin on the cabinet if you will be so kind as to bring some plates and forks, Bill," said Mary smiling up at Flint.

Everyone took and seat, as Flint poured the coffee and Bill sliced the cake.

"What did you find out from the Doctor Flint?" asked Tom.

"Doc says; Roy's clawed up pretty bad, but he should heal just fine. His biggest concern is whether or not that cat was rabid. He sent Shawn and Mike to bring in the carcass. He says there's a doctor in Denver who can test to see if the animal was infected. He says all we can do is wait and see," answered Flint as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Scares me just thinking about it; I can't Imagine how Carl must have felt having to watch. What can we do to help?" asked Ty.

"Doc says; Roy will have to stay in town with him for a the next few days; says it will take about two weeks to hear back from the doctor over in Denver and that's after we get the carcass to him. Other than that, I need some of the men to go into town and try and get Carl to come on back to the Ranch. Doc says that he hasn't left Roy's side or slept a wink."

"I can do that Flint. First thing in the morning," said Bill.

"Thanks, Bill, but I think we've gotta bigger job right here for the time being; we've gotta decide how and what to tell the boys. They're bound to try and blame themselves. After all; Roy and Carl were out looking for them when it happened," remarked Flint taking a long drink and squeezing Mary's hand.

"You're right; we've gotta be careful. We've got to make sure they understand that there's no use swapping blame; what's done is done and what they need to do now is step in and help shoulder the load, so Roy and Carl can recover and get back to work," said Tom.

"We better decide what to say now. It'll be all over town and all the men here will know soon as Shawn and Mike haul that cat in," explained Ty.

"Tom Bill, and Ty, why don't you and the boys stay for supper, that way you can tell all the boys at once," suggested Mary.

"That's a good idea, then later tonight we can each sit down and talk man to man and answer any questions," agreed Flint.

"Fellas, I want you to know that I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but if I understood Charlie right this morning; he said that Mary had promised to work the boys to a frazzle cleaning and a polishing for her. I think we should stand behind her and enforce her decision," said Flint.

"I don't have a problem with that; sounds like a good way to pay Miss Mary back for all the worry and keep them busy and out of trouble all at the same time," said Tom. Bill and Ty each nodding their heads in approval.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Laredo…**_

Captain Parmalee looked down at his pocket watch; it lacked about ten minutes, but he figured it had been about an hour since Matt had gone into his room. Time; it was getting late; time to have that talk and get to bed; morning was going to come mighty early. He stood and placed his pipe on the mantle before crossing to Matt's door. He rapped once then opened the door.

Matt's school books were neatly stacked on the desk and the young man lay stretched across the bed staring into space still fully dressed.

Captain Parmalee stepped to the side of the bed and stopped, resisting the urge to reach out and land a firm swat on the knicker clad backside to get his rookie's attention.

"Thought I told you to be dressed and ready for bed? If this is how you follow orders, maybe I didn't fill my role as father well enough," he said in his stern fatherly tone and raised one eyebrow; fighting not to laugh as he watched Matt clamor off the bed and stand at attention.

"Sorry Captain, I just thought I'd change after we talked..." said Matt; his voice dropping as he watch a look of disapproval on the captain's face.

Captain Parmalee crossed his arms and cleared his throat before continuing. "Tonight's not about thinking; it's about following orders… hum...tell me, Matthew, if it had been you father that told you to be dressed and ready for bed, what would you have done?" came the Captain's stern reply.

"...been…changed for…bed, captain… Sir..." answered Matt dropping his head and turning red.

"Alright then for this assignment we are father and son so get yourself changed, and be quick about it!" demanded the Captain, as he crossed to the desk pulled out the chair and spun it around taking a seat while he waited for Matt to change.

Matt groaned and started unbuttoning his shirt turning his back on the captainas he went. Dropping the shirt on the bed he grabbed his night shirt, wondering to himself if it was possible to die of embarrassment. Dropping the nightshirt over his head, he began the torturous task of removing his trousers; the simple act of pushing them down rekindled the sting of the still tender flesh.

Noticing Matt wince captain Parmalee started to worry.

"Do you have need of some salve? He asked starting to stand.

"No Sir, I'm fine; just sore; nothing that needs attention," answered Matthew hurriedly stepping out of the clothes and turning to face the captain as his face turned blood red.

"Into bed then, son, and before you protest, I'm not trying to embarrass you, but you will be much more comfortable and inclined to listen while we talk. If you're not sitting on your sore backside. As my father used to say; your mind can only absorb what your seat can endure," quoted the Captain giving Matt a much softer look.

He grinned as he watched Matt carefully climb into bed squirming to get comfortable under the covers-finally coming to rest on his side with his head propped on his elbow.

"After breakfast you will hitch the buckboard and we will go talk to Mr. Clawson. I'm going to tell him you will spend Saturday repainting his store. You can probably expect him to make reference to whether or not you were sufficiently punished. Can you make a believable apology?" asked the Captain.

"Yes sir, I know I can," answered Matt.

"Aright then, we will play the rest by ear. Now, I want to say something man to man. I know that you think that I am being a little tough on you, but SON, being a Texas Ranger is a dangerous business. We never know what we are up against. We work as a team; we never go out alone. To do that, we have to have order, and we have to follow orders; every order not just the ones that you think are important. When you went against orders and took out on your own you could have been in real danger, you had no way to tell what you were wading into. I understand that you didn't see any danger in pretending to be a schoolboy trying to stop a bunch of misbehaving children. But, what if the boys and their pranks are not the problem maybe there is something bigger going on. I have only been on the case for two days now and already, I have learned that every time a store gets vandalized, somewhere else in town money is taken. The second flaw in your plan was that there was no one here to know that something had gone wrong. Just by the nature of our work we have to know that we can completely rely on one another. We have to know that when the chips are down we can count on each other. Each group of rangers must become a family, even closer, we have to learn to know the other man's move before he makes it. When we work as a family; no matter what comes our way, we can know that some way somehow a ranger has got our back. Does that make any sense?" asked the Captain with a smile.

"I think sir, you're just doing your best to keep me safe and teach me to be the best ranger I can be. You're saying that I need to work with the team and maybe think things through more before jumping in," answered Matt looking toward the Captain.

Captain Parmalee leaned forward, "By sneaking around on your own you exposed yourself to even more danger, no one knew where you were or even what you were up too. Mr. Clawson would have been within his rights to have entered that feed room guns blazing ending your career as a ranger before you started."

"But Captain, Mr. Green, he knew what I was doing. I even made him promise that if anything went wrong he would get in touch with you," answered Matt suddenly remembering that he had thought to tell someone.

"Oh did you, and it's been more than twenty-four hours since you were arrested and he hasn't turned up yet. Did you get any background information on Mr. Green before you took the job? The first rule of undercover is to know as much as you can about the people you're working for," said Captain Parmalee. "What would you have done if we hadn't gotten back when we did?" asked the Captain.

"Been in a real mess. Hoping that the sheriff would believe me when I told him who I really was...Sir."

"Without official assignment papers signed by me; he could have left you sitting in jail until your story could be clarified. That's pretty shaky ground to stand on don't you think?" scoffed Captain Parmalee.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry, you're right. I just didn't think of all that. I guess it was more dangerous than I thought. I really was acting like a schoolboy just wanting to see some action," answered Matt honestly.

"Precisely why I decided to address matters the way I did.

Better that you have a red face and sore backside from me, then be shot, killed, or taken hostage. You follow orders from here on out and you and I will do fine. If you don't..."

"I know I know! You'll know why, _Pop," smirked Matt._

"Feeling cheeky are we, you just watch your step," said the Captain standing and placing the chair back into place, convinced that Matt had finally gotten the point.

"Night Pop, sorry for all the trouble," said Matt turning onto his stomach.

"Pop, is it I'll give you a pop," he said making a quick step toward the bed and raising his hand.

Matt flipped onto his back so fast that the captain had to laugh. "Night son see you in the morning," he said blowing out the lamp.

 _ **Meanwhile Back to Cumberland California…**_

"Pa, I'm really sorry for all the trouble that I have caused. I know that you said that we should not look for fault in Roy's accident, but still I feel really bad. If we hadn't disobeyed and gone out looking for trouble things would be different," said Henry, as he and Tom unsaddled their horses.

"Son, we could 'if' this thing to death. The best thing to do now is to put it behind us and do what you can to help Roy and Carl get better. How about a cup of coffee before we hit the hay?" asked Tom turning toward the stove.

"That would be good. What can I do to help them get better; I'm not a doctor?" asked Henry easing self-down onto the overstuffed chair, as he watched Tom stoke the fire and start the coffee to boil.

"There's lots of things you boys can do to help. First off; there are going to be extra chores. Besides that, you can visit with Roy and keep him company he going to have to stay in bed for a while," answered Tom.

"But. Pa I can't sit down and visit with him; he probably won't t even want me around. Heck, as much trouble as I've been you're probably wishing that you were shed of me by now," groused Henry hanging his head.

"Hold it right there, boy!" growled Tom, coming to sit in the chair next to Henry.

"Let's get one thing straight right now! When I decided to take on the job of being your Pa, I knew that you weren't going to be perfect -, heck I even knew that you were going to try my patience from time to time. I was right certain that you and I were not going to see eye to eye on every decision. When I met you; I seen a boy; a young-man, that needed someone almost as badly as I need someone. You're not trouble to be shed of, you're my son. Sure, I'm not proud of what you did, that's why I tanned your sorry hide; so you might think twice before you did it again. But, Henry nothing that you did or for that matter may do in the future will ever make me want shed of you. You're my son. You're stuck with me boy!" Said Tom pulling him into a quick hug.

"Thanks Pa. I caused so much trouble, I don't know how I'm going to make amends to everyone," groaned Henry.

"Well, you can start by getting up and pouring us a cup of that coffee. That and the tanning clears the slate between you and me. Then starting tomorrow, you will be doing chores for Mrs. McCullough, whatever she comes up with you will do, and that is in addition to your regular chores. When she dismisses you, you will check with Mr. McCullough. And then after that if you have any free time, you will be spending it at the jailhouse with me or in your room. Any questions asked Tom.

"Just one sir...how long?" asked Henry almost afraid to hear the answer, as he handed his Pa the cup.

"Well, let's see there are three weeks until Christmas, so let say until Christmas morning. Now I think it's time you got to bed you're going to have to get up early to get your chores done and get to the McCullough's by eight," said Tom.

 _ **Back at the Ranch…**_

"You, my dear look ready to drop off," sighed Flint, as he sat on the sofa, Mary resting in his arms.

"No more than you, my love, it has been a long day all around. I'm sure that I will sleep well tonight. I have to admit that I am more than ready turn in."

"Excuse me, Dad, you said if I needed to talk..."

Flint startled as he looked up. Mark stood at the top of the staircase looking down at both of them.

" Yes of course son come on down and have a seat."

"Dad, can we talk in private? It's not that I don't want you to know mom; I promise. it's just that I want to talk man to man..." answered Mark as he slowly descended the stairs and came to a stop in front of the sofa.

"Very well you mind waiting while I see your mother upstairs?" he asked as he helped

Mary to her feet.

"No Sir," answered Mark as he rolled his eyes at their kissing.

"Night son, your dad will be right back," said Mary kissing Mark on the check as they passed.

~oOo~

"Pa, if I get up extra early, can I ride into town and see Roy and Carl. I just want to tell them in person that I am sorry," asked Barnaby as he sat on the edge of his bed; fresh tears in his eyes.

"Yes, son if that's what you need to do. Do you want me to come along?" asked Bill laying a hand on Barney's shoulder.

"No Sir, I have to do this on my own. But, Pa… thanks for asking."

~oOo~

 _ **Several Days Later At The Ranch…**_

Flint coughed as he came through the back door. "Boy's aaagh… boys stop," he choked out.

"But, dad, mom said that she wants this floor swept mopped and dry before the little ones come back down stairs, we have to hurry?" explained Mark as the dust started to settle.

"Be that as it may, Kevin go ahead and carry that rug out and hang it on the corral fence, be careful not to let it drag in the dirt," said Flint before turning back to Mark and Barney.

"Do you want to clean the stove sink and counters before supper? Asked Flint giving the two boys a stern look.

"No sir, we've already worked more than six hours, Sir," answered Barney.

"Then, I think you had better both slow down. Start in the kitchen and both sweep the same direction."

"Good idea, come on Barney, let's start in that corner," suggested Mark.

"You boys know how to sweep, "Mark where's your mom?" asked Flint, satisfied that the job would now be done properly.

"Upstairs," Mark answered without even looking up.

Flint smiled as he climbed the stairs and made his way to the bedroom.

"I've brought you some mail there's a letter from your sister and a wire from Matthew, "he said as he lay the mail aside and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Mary Beamed as she thought of Christmas and seeing Matt. "When does it say he will be here; I can hardly wait," she enthused as she waited for Flint to answer.

Flint didn't say a word. He sat down beside her on the bed taking her hand before opening the wire to read.

Mary's eyes began to tear; she knew that something was wrong by the look on Flint's face.

"Now mother don't you start crying, the message doesn't say he's not coming; it just says he may be delayed. Nothing to cry over," comforted Flint squeezing her hand.

"I know you're probably right. I was just so looking forward to seeing my baby," sighed Mary dabbing at her eyes with the hanky from her pocket.

"You just keep counting. The letter says that he is fine just has to finish some undercover work that's all. Why don't you dry your tears and read Katherine's letter?" he suggested hugging he to him.

"I'm just being foolish. I can read it later. Right now, I had better get back down there or those boys will have undone all the good they have done," sighed Mary laying aside the letter as she started to get up again.

"I said, stay put I got things down stairs under control you just sit back and enjoy your letters. I'll be working in my office for a while and keep an eye on things from there. See you later when the little ones wake up," said Flint leaning over and kiss Mary on the forehead. Mary conceded she may as well do as he said and stay put, wiping her tears once more she reached for Katherine's letter and settled back.

Luke was pacing back and forth in the barn…he just had to meet Robbie behind the livery; with all the chaos and confusion he had almost forgotten he had an injustice to right. Luke muttered to himself as he tried to justify his actions. In his head. his dad hadn't exactly been talking to him personally when he restricted everyone to the ranch until he said different; he just said there had been enough shenanigans and that they, meaning the mighty hunter; could just expect to keep themselves busy at the ranch until he said different. He hadn't been hunting he was seeking justice; that was different; reasoned Luke as he began saddling Thunder. Content with his reasoning, but still hoping to get back before he was missed. He carefully looked both ways before cautiously opening the barn door and leading Thunder toward the back gate.

~oOo~

"Charlie, Ole pal, I'm a tellin' you that them boys have been near tripping over themselves, trying to make things right. Henry he's a doing my chores, Barney;he's' been a reading to me and a fetching and a totin. and that youngn' Kevin he's been a fussin' over me and Carl both," said Roy groaning as he tried to sit a little straighter.

"Let me help you there, Mister Roy, Sir," said Kevin sliding in out of nowhere as if he'd been called.

"Thought I told you to scat on out of here while I sat and talked with ole Charlie," spat Roy before starting to cough.

"I was helping honest sir, we… that is Barney and I was just hang a rug on the fence when I heard you groan and thought you might be needing something," answered Kevin as he gently placed an extra pillow behind Roy.

"Thank ya boy, but now I'm fine so you can run along. Charlie and Carl will see to me if I need seen' to until supper, now scat," grumbled Roy with a slight laugh that left him holding his side. "See what I'm sayin' and it's all day and half the night; if it ain't one it the other, why even the little ones made a trip out this morning to sing me a song. Only, one I haven't seen is that middle redhead of the bosses'. Come to think of it, I ain't seen him near a time since they toted me home. Boss ain't gone and locked him up has he?" asked Roy with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Shucks, no; gave him a right good tanning and restricted him to the ranch, and gave him lots of extra chores same as the other three, but that and a good long talkin' too is all. Fact is, I heard Flint tell all four of the boys to help out where they could until you and Carl was back on your feet," answered Charlie.

"Well then next time you see the boy, you tell him to stop in and see me," said Roy as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"I'll do just that. Looks like you getting ready to nap again. I best get on outta here and get some supper on before the men get back and think I done gone and forgot my job round here," laughed Charlie getting to his feet and making his way to the door.

TBC

Author's note Thanks for your support sorry it took so long.


	11. What a Night

PpGrowing up McCullough

Chapter 11: What A Night

Flint slowly closed the window and turned with a sigh… surely he'd been dreaming. Mary still slept soundly… of course he'd been dreaming; after all he had just read the Night Before Christmas; the story from the paper to the little ones before tucking them into bed. But, just as he was about to climb back into bed, he decided to check the children just to make sure.

Flint was just about to close the bedroom door when he heard Mark mutter low; "Uncle Bill says, Luke's okay; not a scratch, but you should bring him some dry cloths out to the bathhouse."

"So much for dreams! What am I gonna do with that boy," muttered Flint as he followed Mark down the hall to gather a pair of longjohns, then a quick stop at his room for one more thing he must collect; then down the stairs and out to the bath house.

 _ **Meanwhile at the bath house**_

Bill did his best to hold Luke at arm's length; the smell was so strong that his nose stung, as he opened the door and flung Luke inside.

"Alright boy get out of those clothes," growled Bill, as he turned on the spigot to fill the tub.

Luke began unbuttoning his coat. Throwing it aside, he pulled the stinky shirt over his head as he spoke,

"What is everyone doing up so early...or...a... late?" he said tossing the shirt aside.

"Hold it there, Champ, put those stinky clothes in the basket. And, it seems to me that someone could ask you the same question," admonished Bill, motioning for Luke to hurry it up.

"Ah...do...I have to explain; it's Christmas, and I kinda don't wanna make you mad," mumbled Luke in almost a whisper, as he stepped out of the dirty britches and into the tub.

"I See," said Bill, stooping to add the pants to the basket. "How many times has your dad told you about climbing out that window? You darn near could have broken your neck, with a fool stunt like that," growled Bill.

"I wasn't trying to climb out the window, Uncle Bill, I was trying to climb in it, and I would have made it too, if you fellas hadn't made such a racket-made me jump and my feet slipped and... well you know the rest," answered Luke, rubbing the soap into a lather.

"Yep, I guess I do. Sounds to me like you're in a peck of trouble; starting with that excuse; you know full well you have no business on the roof in or out," lectured Bill with a raised eyebrow.

Luke took a deep breath and sighed, "Uncle Bill, I didn't get hurt, can't we just keep this between you and me?" he said, giving Bill his sad puppy looks, "there's no sense upsetting Mom and Dad on Christmas Day."

"Sorry Son, even if it wasn't' Christmas, I couldn't keep this from your Dad," answered Bill, picking up the basket and heading for the door.

"So your gonna tell Dad now?" asked Luke hesitantly.

"No, Luke I'm not. I'm gonna put this smelly mess outside and see that our Christmas guest is all settled in. See you at breakfast," said Bill reaching for the door.

Luke sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe until breakfast; that was something. "Thanks Uncle Bill."

"Don't thank me just yet, Champ. I'm not telling him because he already knows," said Bill shaking his head as he left the bath house.

"Aww,no;- Dad's gonna kill me," Luke muttered to himself, as he sunk under the water. _If Dad already knows, then there is no saving my butt. Maybe if I hurry, I can get dressed before I have to facehim_ , thought Luke to himself. He quickly soaped himself head toe dunking himself once more after rubbing his hair into a lather. Satisfied that he was clean, he sat up slinging his head sending water splashing across the floor. He started to climb from the tub, but froze as the bath house door opened. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of the scowl on his dad's face. The look was frightening, what he saw next sent him back into the tub with a thud, splashing water onto Flint, who had crossed to the tub at that very moment.

Flint reached over and retrieved the towel from the nearby hook and wiped his face as Luke started to plea.

"No, Dad, no, please," begged Luke, gripping the tub and pushing back trying in vain to move out of reach.

"You should have thought of that before climbing out of that window. Now, get out of that tub," growled Flint in that low forced calm tone that Luke knew meant doom.

Luke glared back at Flint and then focused his eyes down the length of his father's right hand. He had only felt that darn hairbrush a couple of times. He remembered it stung something awful and his dad hadn't been near this angry. "Please Dad, please. Can I at least get dressed and meet you in the barn; I' m too old to go over your knee."

"Luke, out now!" said Flint, crossing to the small bench in the room and sitting down.

"Honest, Dad, I know I did wrong. I'm not trying to get out of the lickin'. I'll meet you in the barn. You can use your belt or the strap.I'll even take it bare; I'm too old for a spanking, Dad."

"What you are too old for, Luke is all this stalling. You should have thought about all of this before you climbed out that window. Now get your butt out of that tub before I decide to use the hairbrush and then my belt," growled Flint, losing patience.

Luke slowly stood and reached for a towel. After drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist Luke walked slowly toward his dad and offered one last plea. "It's Christmas, Dad; can't I get dressed, and maybe explain?"

Flint didn't bother to answer; he just reached over and took Luke's wrist guiding him down over his lap. Using his left hand to pull away the towel he began to paddle the upturned rear in front of him. "There will be plenty of time for getting dressed when I'm through," said Flint as he preceded to warm his son's backside. After making sure every every inch was glowing red; Flint stopped and started to lecture; "What were you thinking! How many times have you been told not to climb out that window?"

Luke lay across his dad's lap biting his lip; he might have to endure being spanked like a baby but he wouldn't cry out.

Flint shifted his hold on Luke and brought the brush down sharply once on the right and once on the left before growling, "Answer me boy! How many times?"

"Pl...en...ty S..I..R! Pl...en...ty!" yelped Luke, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"And what happens every time I catch you?" asked Flint, reaching down and turning Luke's face up to look at him.

"This Dad," Luke answered quickly.

"This what, son?" asked Flint hoping that having to answer the questions while Luke was still in this embarrassing position, might let things sink in for the last time.

"A spanking Dad; you bust my butt every time you catch me! I've learned my lesson, Dad, honest I have." Luke spat out through his tears.

"Obviously not," answered Flint, as he began a second round of swats with that dreaded brush. Flint didn't lecture any longer, concentrating on making sure that Luke would remember this paddling every time he sat for at least a week.

Luke had stopped trying to take it bravely; he was crying and kicking with every swat. When Flint shifted back to the tender area at the top of his thighs Luke cried out, "Ouch, Daddy, Please. Ow…it hurts, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'll be good."

Flint dropped the brush and released his hold. Luke near jumped to his feet. Whipping his arm across his eyes he fought the urge to bounce up and down and rub his burning backside like he had when he was younger.

"Cover yourself son," came Flint's gentle words, as he picked up the discarded towel and passed it to Luke.

As soon as the towel was in place, Luke reached for the arms that he knew would be there to give the hug he needed. He cried on Flint's shoulder for a time, then pulled back slowly and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're forgiven, Son, and I want and explanation later as to why you were climbing out that window. But, it's late and there are only a few more hours before morning, so get yourself dressed and off to bed," said Flint before leaving the bath house.

"Hello, is there something I can do for you," asked Flint after being startled by a young man standing outside the bath house.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Sir. Mr. Hawks said I could bed down for the night and talk to you in the morning. I've been riding several days, and the other boys told me I could use the bath house if I wanted. And, well, when I got here, well, it sounded like you were kinda busy, Sir," answered the boy glad he hadn't been the one in the bath house. "My names Wes Nabors. I don't expect you remember me, but I remember you right well; so well in fact, that when I finished serving my time, I came straight here. I was hoping you really meant it when you said; if I wanted to go straight, I could look you up. Well, here I am, Mr. McCullough, fresh off the stage and ready to work, Sir," he said standing up straight and offering his hand.

"Well, if it ain't the wet behind the ears Yahoo that shot the sheriff and thought he could take on the world," boomed Flint as he grabbed the outstretched hand firmly. "Proud to see you. Go ahead and have your bath. Mary will be serving breakfast at six, we'll talk after that. The boy in there is my youngest Luke, tell him I said get a move on. Merry Christmas and good night, chuckled Flint.

 _ **Christmas Morning**_

There was so much excitement that next morning, as six starry eyed children stared at the mound of gifts under the tree.

"Mommy, can we open them know?" asked Samantha, smiling as she reached for the bright red bow.

"No sweetheart, not until after breakfast. Why don't you help me and set the table, " answered Mary, as she placed Hunter in his chair.

"I can help too, Mommy; I'm big too," echoed Brooke not wanting left out.

"Of course you can, Sweety. Hold out your hands." Mary cautiously placed the butter dish in her hands. "Careful not to drop it. Put it on the table right next to your chair, please," explained Mary; beamingat how excited the little one was.

Just as Mary placed the biscuits and bacon on the table the back door swung open.

"Morning Miss Mary, I brung ya a batch strawberry jam, and I'll be darn if these scallywags didn't follow me in," answered Charlie,waving his arm toward Bill Barney, Kevin Gary Flint and Wes.

"Morning, Men, and boys. Scoot on in and find you a chair there'splenty for all. I just finished dishing it all up," laughed Mary, "Come on children time to eat."

Flint reach around Mary's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas. I brought in a Christmas guest; his name's Wes, Wesley Nabors."

"Glad to have you, son. Why don't you find you a chair over by the other boys at the smaller table, " said Mary.

"Sure Wes, you can have my seat," offered Luke glad he'd found a reason not to have to sit.

"Thought you were walking a little stiff. I guess you caught it good for sneaking off last night," said Mark.

Luke blushed. "Shut up Mark it's none of your business," He growled under his breath and continued to turn beet red, as Wes grinned down at him.

"Boys let's bow heads before all this good food gets cold," insistedFlint when he noticed Mary giving Luke a worried look.

Flint had no more then said; Amen, when Mary shot him a look wanting to know what was going on. First thing this morning, she hadn't been able to find her brush and now putting two and two together, she guessed that Luke had gotten his backside warmed. But, when and for what? Everything had been calm and peaceful when all the children had gone to bed last night.

As if reading her mind Flint reached out and patted her hand before saying, "Everything is fine honey. It's been a busy night and youwere sleeping so soundly; I didn't want to wake you. I'll explain it all later."

"Mommy you have to eat before we can open the presents," said Samantha.

~oOo~

Later that afternoon all the gifts were opened and the Christmas story read. Everyone lounged around; overstuffed from the turkey and dressing with all the timings. All of the smaller children were tucked in for a nap, and Mary was nestled next to Flint watching Mark and Benjamin trying to strum their new guitars.

"I have had such a great day; I almost hate to ask; what happened last night?" asked Mary stroking Flints arm as she smiled at him.

"Well Mary, maybe the best way I can answer that is to tell you a Christmas story," chuckled Flint. Sitting up tall and winking over at Luke stretched out on his belly in front of them.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through' the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even the McCullough's dog Ralph;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds, (or so it was thought)  
While visions of freedom danced in their heads,

And Mary in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap-  
When out on the back porch there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window stumble and crashed,  
Tore open the shutters, and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,  
Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below;  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear then,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight not so tiny men  
With a little old driver, so quick and so lively,  
I knew in a moment it must be Ole Charlie.

More rapid than eagles his curses they came,  
"And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
"Now! Hawks, now! Sims, now! Jones, and Vernon,  
"On! Barnaby, on! Henry, on! Mark and Benjamin; "Up on the porch! And under the tree! "Now slush away! slush away! slush away all!"

As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;  
So into the parlor his charges they flew,  
With arms full of presents and Wes Nabors too: And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of some little hooves.

As I poked out my head, and stared into the sky,  
Down the roof slid Lucas Andrew with bound and sly:  
He was dressed all in pelts, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all; covered by hay and horse poop He landed with a thump flat on his back  
Looked like a snow angel that had been attacked

His eyes how they bugged! his dimples near disappeared,  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose ran from fear;  
His young mouth hung open like a fish on the prairie, The beard of white snow he wore on chin quite contrary  
The stump of a rope he held tight in his teeth,  
And the broken icicles encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a sad face, and a nervous belly; That shook when he sighed like a bowl full of jelly:  
He was neither chubby nor plump, a right bewildered little elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself;  
A wink of Bill's eye and a twist of his head  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And lifted Luke; then turned with a jerk, And laying his fingers astride and pinching his nose, And giving a nod, off to the bath house he did go.  
Charlie sprung to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle:  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight-  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

Mary gasp in fear as Flint told of how Luke slid down the roof, but did not speak until the story was finished. "Young man, what on earth were you thinking? It's I good thing I can't find my hairbrush; I'd give you what for..." she said wagging her finger at Luke.

"Don't worry, Mom, Dad found it and he knew just where to use it. I may not sit down again until the New Year," piped in Luke while giving his backside a quick rub.

"Which reminds me, Son as soon as the little one's wake up you and I have an appointment upstairs in your room!" added Flint wagging a finger of his own.

"Yes Sir," answered Luke dropping his head; he had hoped that his dad would forget about the explanation.

 **TBC in** **Chapter 12**

A.N. One of the oldest and most popular Christmas poems ever, commonly referred to as "Twas The Night Before Christmas," was written in the early 19th century.

Though its author is disputed, with the poem being attributed to both Clement Clarke Moore and Henry Livingston Jr. over the years, it was definitely first published on Dec. 23, 1823 in the Troy Sentinel newspaper in upstate New York.

It is also referred to as "A Visit From St. Nicholas" or "The Night Before Christmas."

p


End file.
